The eagle among the lions
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: The truth about Hermione's parentage and heritage is finally revealed to her and when the Wizarding World finds out who she really is, someone becomes very happy with the news.
1. Chapter 1

**The eagle among the lions**

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione looks up from her own breakfast to see Ron shovelling food into his mouth. Hermione glances over at Harry who is glancing back at her. The owls start to appear dropping letters and parcels from parents.

An official looking owl sweeps down in front of Hermione and drops a letter on to her plate and flies away. Hermione looks down at the letter and notices it has the seal of the Ministry on it.

Harry looks over at her very concerned "is that from the Ministry?"

Hermione nods and slowly rips the seal and slowly opens the parchment and reads the letter from the Ministry. She becomes confused about what was being said inside the letter.

Harry puts his hands on her shoulder "what does it say Hermione?"

Hermione hands the letter to him "it says that my uncle has died but the name that has been listed in the letter is not the name of my uncle, but why are the Ministry sending me a letter saying this instead of my parents sending me a letter."

Harry hands it back to her after reading it over a few times "You should show Professor McGonagall, the Ministry might have sent you the wrong letter."

Hermione places the letter into her bag "it doesn't make sense Harry, something doesn't feel right."

Ginny looks over at her brother and kicks him under the table "Ron."

Ron looks up and over at his sister "what?"

Ginny shakes her head "Is there a spell for not making that happen?"

Hermione and Harry laugh then Hermione replies "I haven't found one yet Ginny, sorry."

The three of them burst out laughing at Ron's expense; he just stares at them before going back to his big breakfast. Hermione looks down at her bag and could swear that the letter was burning a hole in her bag as the letter contained bad news for someone and Hermione knew she must have something to do with the bad news.

They all start to head off towards their lessons, Hermione manages to catch up with Professor McGonagall outside her office meaning she had a free period "Professor?"

Professor McGonagall turns to look at young witch "yes Miss. Granger, can I help you with something?"

Hermione nods and pulls out the letter "I received a letter from the Ministry today but the information inside it is all wrong."

They sit down in Minerva's office and Hermione hands her head of house the letter. Minerva nods as she reads through the letter.

Hermione takes this as a good sign meaning that Ministry had sent the letter to the wrong person "So the Ministry have sent me someone else's letter, because I have no relatives by that name Professor and if a relative of mine had died the news would be coming via my parents not the Ministry."

Minerva looks at her lioness with sad eyes "I'm afraid Miss. Granger that the Ministry has not made a mistake. I think we should take this meeting to the headmaster."

The Gryffindor witches enter the headmaster's office and when he notices the letter in Minerva's hands he already guesses what this meeting was about. The truth was about to come to light.

Albus reads the letter and realises that the Ministry had in fact made a mistake; the mistake is that they were meant to come to him FIRST before sending any letters to Hermione so that this did not happen.

Albus turns his attention to Hermione "Miss. Granger, I must apologise on behalf of the Minister it seems he has in fact made a mistake. I was meant to be told first of this and I was going to have this quite difficult talk with you before this letter arrived to you."

Hermione looks at the headmaster "Difficult talk?"

Albus nods and places the letter on his desk "I shall start from the beginning, what I am about to tell you might upset you and my dear that was never my intention."

Professor Dumbledore starts to explain everything to Hermione; she can't believe what she is hearing. Once Professor Dumbledore stops explaining everything to Hermione which took a few hours.

Hermione wipes the tears that had fallen "You mean that my real parents were killed during the war and you placed me with squibs."

Albus nods "yes, you are a very powerful witch Miss. Granger I am surprised you never thought about the reason why."

Hermione looks up at him "I assumed it was because of all the books I read, there must have been another muggleborn to be as powerful as me. What about Harry's mum?"

Minerva nods "Lily was a powerful witch but the heads of house with the exception of Severus of course monitor muggleborns and how powerful they are. You are more powerful than any other muggleborn we have had here however this new information explains why."

Hermione smooths out her skirt "this is a lot to take it, my birth parents, they refused to join Riddle and that is what got them killed?"

Albus nods "he sent his followers to do it and when they were about to leave the house where you were born, they heard you crying. Lucky for you we got to you first otherwise only Merlin knows what would have happened to you."

Hermione sighs "so Deatheater's killed my birth parents, I was saved from Riddle and was given to squibs. Am I missing anything else?"

Albus floats a book towards her "your mother's side of the family are connected to Lady Rowena Ravenclaw meaning you at the moment are the last heir to the Ravenclaw house."

Minerva squeezes Hermione's hand out of comfort "that would also explain your powerfulness. It would be your choice if you wanted to be rehoused into Ravenclaw."

Albus looks at Minerva and shakes his head "unfortunately once a student has been sorted they cannot be resorted besides Harry will need Hermione's help to defeat Tom."

Minerva looks at him and can't believe what he is saying, she turns her attention to Hermione "it is lunchtime now my dear, why don't you go have something to eat and enjoy your friends company. We will have to tell the heads of house that the last heir to the Ravenclaw house has been found however as you are under the age we will leave your name out."

Albus nods in agreement "if Tom was to find out, who knows what he might try and do?"

Hermione stands up "One last thing, why does it matter to HIM if I am the last heir to the Ravenclaw house."

Minerva puts her hand on Hermione's arm in a supportive way "because of your heritage Hermione, you are a very smart and powerful witch and HE is a power hungry wizard plus you are Mr. Potter's best friend. It would kill Mr. Potter if you were tied to the dark lord in some way."

Hermione leaves them two to talk and heads towards the great hall to fill Harry and Ron in on everything that was just said. Hermione was also hoping that Voldemort never found out about her.

As the heads of houses started to appear in the headmaster's office, not one person noticed the fat rat scurrying away back to its master…

Will Voldemort find out about Hermione?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: xXxStarrxXx, firerosedreamer67, LadyBookworm80, desireejones99, faizanightshade, Keekeeboo96 & SereniteRose for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: Chibified-chan, SereniteRose, frances2, 13girlsrule, desireejones99, Lilvipar, LadyBookworm80, Silver Winged Maiden, purpleVampire22, LGilbert1982, faizanightshade & alisha. hawk for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: xXxStarrxXx, cconcha-72, 13girlsrule, SereniteRose, adavi821, bhalesfb, nikkistaria, Pirates16103, suspicion93, Icelynne, frances2, readeronly76, cosmoGirl666, Lilvipar, Cheshire23, Airyella, LadyBookworm80, Silver Winged Maiden, firerosedreamer67, Parker sparkle, Keekeeboo96, LGilbert1982, faizanightshade & alisha. hawk for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 2**

As the heads of houses started to appear in the headmaster's office, not one person noticed the fat rat scurrying away back to its master.

Albus looks at the heads of house "I have asked you to all be here as it appears that the last heir of Ravenclaw has been named as the last relative of the heir has passed away."

Filius looks at the headmaster "May I at least know the identity of the heir to my house?"

Albus looks at them with a sad look "unfortunately right now it is not safe for the heir to be named. I have advised them against announcing their position however it is their choice if they want to announce it."

Filius nods in understanding why "Are they at least safe? They aren't in a house where they will be in danger if they are found out." As Filius glances over towards the dark haired potions master.

Albus looks at his charms professor "Your heir Filius is perfectly safe for now, if that changes I will personally announce their identity and place them in to Ravenclaw."

The heads of house start to leave but Minerva stays behind; Albus looks at her and already knows what the deputy head is going to say.

Albus holds up his hand "Miss. Granger will be safe Minerva; I know that her head of house will keep her safe and give her guidance whenever she may need it."

Minerva faintly smiles "I just hope her friends stay by her side. You need to deal with Dolorous before someone gets hurt Albus, I do not like the rumours that I am hearing about her detentions."

Albus nods "I will try to keep my eye on Dolorous."

~ Hermione ~

Hermione walks towards the great hall trying to think about how she would break the news to her friends and how they would then take the news. She didn't want to find out that they would leave her after she told them her news.

Hermione sees them and knows it is now or never, she glances over to the Slytherin table before someone else finds out and tells her friends.

Ginny smiles at her "How did things go with Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione stands behind them "I actually need to talk to you guys about it, just not here, the common room please."

Ginny and Harry nod and start to leave but notice that Ron is still eating. Harry walks over to him and nudges him "are you coming?"

Ron shrugs "you'll just tell me later, I'm hungry."

Ginny puts her arm through Hermione's "c'mon he values food more than friendship and family."

Harry and the girls head towards the Gryffindor tower, the girls make sure that no one else was present and as it was lunchtime the common room was empty. Harry comes down from the boy's dormitory with his invisibility cloak.

Ginny points at it "do we really need that?"

Harry holds it up "you never know who could walk in."

Hermione nods "fine, sit over in the corner where we won't get disturbed and I'll cast a silencio so that we won't be heard either."

They sit down under the invisibility cloak and wait for Hermione to cast the silencio spell. Hermione holds her wand and quickly thinks about how to break the news to her friends.

Hermione sadly looks at them "I know that if Ron had of joined us I would have to ask for an unbreakable vow but I trust you both not to tell anyone about what I am going to tell you."

Ginny looks at her friend "This sounds very serious Hermione, but you can trust Harry and me you know that."

Hermione nods and sighs "The letter from the ministry wasn't sent to the wrong person. The Grangers according to the headmaster and Professor McGonagall are my adoptive parents; my birth parents were killed by Riddle when my father rejected his offer to join him."

Hermione waits to tell them the rest, she wants to all the information to sink in first and besides she wants to know if they will stick by her and continue to be her friends.

Harry puts his arm around her shoulders "I'm sorry Mione, we'll beat him when the time comes you know that."

Ginny holds Hermione's hands "we're still your friends Hermione. We love you but I get the impression that you have more to tell us."

Hermione nods "my mother was a descended of the Ravenclaw House, meaning that I am the only living named heir now. You can't tell anyone because if the wrong person finds out I could be in more danger than just being your friend Harry. Professor Dumbledore isn't going to tell my name to the heads of house but he has to warn them."

Hermione sighs and carries on explaining "When I was placed with The Grangers Professor Dumbledore altered my magic sort of so that when I came to Hogwarts and the sorting hat was placed on my head it wouldn't put me in Ravenclaw as Dumbledore knew that Riddle was never truly gone and it wouldn't be safe for everyone to know who I truly am."

Ginny hugs her this time "I thought the heir would be protected by the house they represented."

Hermione nods "Ravenclaw House will protect me but Professor Dumbledore will only put it into that house if Riddle finds out. He says that I have to stay in Gryffindor to help Harry save the world."

Harry tilts his head at her "Something doesn't feel right, I would still be your friend if he moved you to Ravenclaw and I know you would still help me beat Voldemort."

Hermione tilts her head at Harry "You're right Harry, something is being kept from me and I don't like it."

Hermione shows them her memories of the talk so that they could all fully understand what had been said earlier on, Ginny stands beside past Hermione and just wants to hug her and say that everything is going to be alright.

Harry on the other hand notices something rat like in the corner of the office "err Hermione; we need to come up with a plan because this rat over here looks like he's missing a toe."

Hermione walks over to Harry and looks at where he was pointing at "are you serious? Pettigrew heard everything and now I bet so does Riddle."

They leave Hermione's memory; they remove the silencing spell and the invisibility cloak. Ginny hugs Hermione while Harry looks at the map to find out if Pettigrew was still scurrying around the castle.

Harry grabs his wand and looks at the map again, the girls notice and go to his side and read the map.

Ginny points out what they were all looking at "He's still here, why would he still be here?"

The three of them head towards the dungeons where Pettigrew was with Professor Snape. As they reach the potions classroom, they could hear the two wizards talking and from what the three could hear Snape wasn't happy to see Pettigrew sneaking around his classroom.

Pettigrew snivelled "our master wants to know what the boy is up to."

Snape looks at the snivelling rat "as Potter is not a member of my house, there is no need for you to be in this part of the Castle."

Pettigrew twirls his wand "I heard about the new Eagle heir, the dark lord will be very pleased to hear. She is a powerful witch after all and very smart, everyone can be brought to the dark side Severus."

Severus smirks at him "Not everyone rat, that is how she got into this mess."

Pettigrew grins "I want to be here when she hears the news of her engagement, he likes them smart and powerful that was just one of Bellatrix's downfalls and that she was already married."

Severus looks at the rat wizard actually confused, he had no idea what the dark lord had planned for Hermione but he didn't like the sound of anything that Pettigrew was saying.

Pettigrew grins even wider "the dark lord can be very persuasive."

Severus nods finally understanding what was going to happen "and so can the imperius curse, leave rat before I feed you to something or use you in a potion."

The trio wait for the fat rat to scurry past them; Ginny raises her wand and whispers a spell that puts Pettigrew to sleep in mid scurry. Hermione transfigures a cage and hands it to Harry.

Ginny looks at him "what are you going to do with him?"

Harry smirks "Aurors, then Sirius will finally be free."

Hermione places her hand on Harry's shoulder "that is what we all want Harry but Riddle will just free Pettigrew. But I have an idea that could work in everyone's favour, I just hope it works."

* * *

What is Hermione's plan?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: kanikafultz123, sonick, Justine, firerosedreamer67, lunaz, desireejones99, SereniteRose & Madeline Wonderland for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: Helen Nurse, N1605, kanikafultz123, i lovedifferentmixesup, TonksForever36, BeachGirl114, sonick & Madeline Wonderland for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: kanikafultz123, N1605, Madeline Wonderland, EmilyWoods, i lovedifferentmixesup, sonick, TonksForever36, Bubbles1023, tigerjen89, Warrior-Species, BeachGirl114, shettie, loves vampires 02, tinks0702, sweetpea. blue, Shadow96angel, xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx, arolfe, longlost-potter-twin & Isabella-Rose Snape for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 3**

Ginny looks at him "what are you going to do with him?"

Harry smirks "Aurors, then Sirius will finally be free."

Hermione places her hand on Harry's shoulder "that is what we all want Harry but Riddle will just free Pettigrew. But I have an idea that could work in everyone's favour, I just hope it works."

Hermione points her wand at the sleeping rat, Harry and Ginny both know that Hermione would never cast the killing curse but it still worries them about what Hermione is going to do.

She mutters a spell and a silver wisps start to appear from Pettigrew's head; she collects them and smiles as she does.

Harry looks at her "What are you doing Mione?"

Hermione looks at Harry "Collecting his memories, we take them those to the ministry but we keep Pettigrew, I have a plan for him also."

Ginny hugs Harry then suddenly turns to Hermione "Sirius gets his name cleared but you keep Pettigrew as what your pet."

Hermione finishes collecting Pettigrew's memories "that should do it and why Ginny would I keep a traitorous deatheater as a pet. If I want one I'll change Malfoy into his ferret form."

Hermione hands the vial to Harry "Take this to Professor Dumbledore and make sure he calls the Aurors hopefully ones we can trust like Mad-eye, Tonks and Kingsley however if blondie shows up don't give them."

Harry looks at the cage "what are you going to do with him?"

Hermione smiles "don't worry about that Harry, once it is done I will tell you. Now go you are holding Sirius's freedom in your hands and you want to stand around and chat about a rat."

Harry smiles and hurries towards the headmaster's office, he walks in and explains that he has something to show the aurors but he specifically names Mad-eye, Tonks and Kingsley.

Mad-eye looks at the Gryffindor student "you called this meeting Mr. Potter."

Harry faintly smiles "yes I have something that the aurors should know but I wanted to give it to aurors that I can trust."

Dumbledore looks at Harry "what is it Harry?"

Harry holds up the vial "Pettigrew's memories, we found him scurrying around, Hermione stunned him and she was able to remove his memories before he scurried off again."

Tonks looks at them all "You're saying that Pettigrew is scurrying around inside the Castle."

Harry nods "I was shown some memories of something that happened this morning and I noticed that Pettigrew was listening to a very private conversation, I looked on the map and found him."

Dumbledore walks towards Harry "Miss. Grangers conversation, he knows about her."

Harry sadly nods "Yes but he didn't have time to tell Voldemort, so her secret is safe for now."

Kingsley takes the vial and smiles "you do know what this means don't you Harry."

Harry smiles "Sirius gets his freedom."

They all dip their heads and watch the memories, Harry pulled out when he saw Peter approach Godric's hollow with Voldemort, he already knew of this outcome he didn't need to witness it all over again."

They all come back into the office, Tonks hugs Harry "I think you should be the one to break the news to him and you really need to thank Hermione. You both did it, you freed and cleared Sirius's name."

Harry hugs her back and looks at the wizards "those memories will clear and free Sirius."

Mad-eye nods "Congratulations Mr. Potter, Sirius will be a free man tomorrow. Now I need to speak to Miss. Granger about the whereabouts of Mr. Pettigrew."

Hermione arrives in the office a few minutes later "you wanted to see me Headmaster."

Dumbledore nods "come in Miss. Granger, Alastor just needs to ask you a few questions on the whereabouts of Mr. Pettigrew."

Hermione looks at the head Auror "Last time I saw him, he was in his rat form heading for the defence classroom and that was a few seconds ago."

The office door opens and in walks Dolores Umbridge levitating a dead rat towards the desk "I found rat in my office, what kind of school are you keeping here Albus. Cornelius will be hearing of this mark my words."

Alastor looks at the pink lady and then at the rat "Did you use the killing curse on this animal?"

Dolores nods "of course I did, I can't have vermin running around my office let alone this school. Why is there a problem Mr. Moody?"

Alastor puts the dead rat into a cage and nods to Kingsley who walks towards Dolores "Dolores Umbridge you are hereby under arrest for using an unforgivable curse on a wizard."

Dolores looks at them confused "a wizard? But it is just a rat."

Kingsley smiles at her "That happens to be a wizard in his animagus form; you also used an unforgiveable in the presents of minors."

The aurors leave and so do Hermione and Harry, they get to the Gryffindor common room and Harry hugs Hermione "thank you, thank you, thank you."

Hermione hugs him back "You are welcome Harry, you finally have a family that you can spend time with and not just in secret."

Ginny sees them "what did you do with Wormy Mione?"

Hermione sits down with her books again "Nothing, I let him go and the rest of my plan worked out."

Harry looks at the confused witch "she placed him in Umbridge's office; she used the killing curse on him. Pettigrew's dead and Sirius will be a free man in the morning."

Ginny drags Hermione up and hugs them both "This is a great day for everyone."

Harry looks around "Where's Ron?"

Ginny looks around for her brother too "I don't know, I haven't seen him all day, last time I saw him actually he was being followed around by Lavender Brown."

Professor McGonagall walks into the common room and everyone becomes silent, she spots the three of them and walks over to them "Just the two people I am looking for, Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger you will both be in the headmaster's office tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock you will then go to the Ministry."

Harry and Hermione nod at their head of house, she quickly walks around the common room to make sure that nothing bad or dark was happening in her house. She comes across Fred and George in the corner; she looks over Fred's shoulder.

McGonagall looks at them "as long as they are not used in my classroom, I did not see anything."

Minerva leaves the house to it, Fred and George high five each other and spread the word around to their customers that their products were not to be used in Transfiguration or to get out of that class.

Harry smiles "tomorrow we find out if the memories worked and hopefully Sirius will be able to walk around as a free man."

Hermione loves seeing a happy Harry "just think Harry, IF this does clear Sirius's name, you might never have to go back to your aunt."

Harry hugs her again but this time tighter "thank you Hermione, thank you so much."

* * *

Will Sirius become a free man?"

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: Justine, SereniteRose, desireejones99, Guest & Madeline Wonderland for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: bayriley15, almazuna18, karebear1255, kalikk, clover85 & angel987 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: bayriley15, haasje, SunsStorm, cinciabincia, almazuna18, froukevp, Msmalloryreads, karebear1255, kalikk, Nacf, Shiki de Uchiha, LoverOfAllThingsFiction & clover85 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Raise your wand for our half-blood prince, Alan Rickman may no longer be here with us sharing his talent but we shall share his talent with others for him.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning Hermione and Harry were standing in Dumbledore's office waiting to be taken to the Ministry to see Sirius become a free man. Harry was fidgeting and Hermione puts her hands over his "Stop, they know who really betrayed your parents, they have Pettigrew's memories they can have mine to show that I took them from him if they want to. Sirius will be a free man Harry."

Minerva walks into the office "ahh there you both are, are you ready to go to the ministry?"

Harry looks at their head of house "you are coming with us Professor?"

Minerva nods "Yes, I shall be their representing the Gryffindor house to accept Mr. Black back into our society."

The three Gryffindor's floo to the ministry, Mad-eye and Kingsley were surrounding Sirius in case anyone tried to harm him or take him back to Azkaban. No dementors were flying around which was a very good sign because if Sirius wasn't going to become a free man he would be receiving the kiss in front of everyone including Harry.

Harry walks over towards Remus "how do you feel Remus?"

Remus smiles at him "amazing Harry, everything is going to be just fine. Sirius will be a free man and given guardianship over you, and the right person paid for the death of James and Lily. That is what we all want Harry, how do you feel?"

Harry could not stop smiling "I just want Sirius to be a free man, the other things would be nice to but his freedom is what counts."

Hermione slowly joins the Gryffindor wizards; she holds Harry's hand "I gave my memories of what happened to Kingsley, just to be on the safe side. We all want the same thing Harry for Sirius become a free man."

The three of them were now joined by Minerva and took their seats; Sirius appears in front of everyone alongside Tonks and Mad-eye. Sirius catches Harry's eye and winks at him at least Sirius was in high spirits about the whole thing but everyone knew it was all an act.

Minister Fudge reviews all the evidence given to him then looks at Sirius "Mr. Black I will warn you now that if you do try and escape the dementors will be called for and there are anti-apparition wards around this place."

Fudge looks at the evidence four more times before he stands up to address everyone who was present, Hermione feels Harry tense up beside her and squeeze her hand.

Fudge looks down at Sirius "Sirius Orion Black, member of the ancient and noble house of Black. I and many others have reviewed the evidence that has been provided today for us. We have also seen the memories of Dolores Jane Umbridge to determine what happened a few days ago at Hogwarts castle. After reviewing the evidence many times, I can see no reason why you should not be granted your freedom. As from today you Sirius Orion Black will be known as a free wizard and will be able to walk among us without fear of dementors and Azkaban. As minster I would also like to offer you a very sincere apology for the twelve years you did spend in Azkaban."

Fudge and his people left, Harry hurried down towards Sirius and hugged his godfather.

Hermione stood back and let them rejoice with the news of Sirius becoming a free man. Minerva places her hands on Hermione's shoulders "I'm sure Mr. Black will thank you for what you have done Miss. Granger."

Hermione smiles at the memories that they were all making, Harry finally had his family around him and that is all that mattered right now.

Remus greets his old friend "Congratulations Sirius, you deserve it."

Harry pulls Hermione into an almost bone crushing hug "you are amazing Mione, thank you. I owe you so much for this."

Hermione hugs him back "You are welcome Harry and no you don't. Next step is to make Sirius your legal guardian then you can owe me after that is done."

Kingsley walks over to Sirius carrying some paperwork in his hand "let's go into my office so we can make this all official."

Kingsley lays the paperwork out in front of Sirius and hands him a quill "you ready for this."

Sirius takes the pen and tries to hide his excitement; he slowly signs the paperwork and watches as it glows making it legal and permanent. Sirius gets a copy of the paperwork just to be sure.

Kingsley shakes his hand "for a while I would carry those papers around with you until everyone has heard the news."

Kingsley slides some paperwork over to Minerva who happily signs the paper, she then hands the quill over to a confused Sirius.

Minerva places her hand on his shoulder "Guardianship papers of Harry James Potter."

Sirius takes the quill and looks over at Harry "is this what you really want Harry?"

Harry smiles "yes Sirius, my parents wouldn't have named you my godfather if they didn't want this to happen."

Sirius happily signs the paperwork to become Harry's legal guardian; the other aurors were trying to work on a spell that would keep Harry safe while he was living at Grimmuald place, there were loads of spells and enchantments around Grimmuald place anyway maybe one more wouldn't harm it.

The papers became legal and start to glow; Sirius wraps his arms around Harry in celebration of their new life together. Hermione happily stands on the side-lines watching their embrace.

Remus stands next to her and nudges her "they owe you their happiness Hermione."

Hermione looks up at her ex-professor "I'm just glad that it all worked out and that Harry is happy he really does deserve it. Remus I need to actually ask you and Sirius something."

Minerva nods her head at Hermione "Well this is when I leave you to all celebrate, but please be back by curfew."

Harry and Hermione both nod as they watch their head of house heads back to Hogwarts. The four Gryffindors floo to Grimmuald place where the celebrations continue.

Remus looks at Hermione "What do you need to ask us Hermione?"

Hermione sits down and holds her hands "when you were at Hogwarts, do you remember a Ravenclaw student called Aurora Fawley?"

Remus looks at Hermione "Why are you asking questions about her for Hermione?"

Hermione looks at him "do you remember anything about her?"

Remus puts his hands on her shoulders "Albus has asked us years ago not to speak of her or her husband Harrison, I'm sorry Hermione but I cannot talk to you about them."

Hermione nods and stands up "Harry?"

Harry and Sirius both appear "you yelled Hermione."

Hermione faintly smiles at him "I'm going back to school, enjoy your celebration."

Harry walks over to her "Why? What's wrong?"

Hermione sighs "I need to talk to Professor Snape, I need answers about them Harry but Remus says they can't talk about either one of them; I'm hoping that Professor Snape will."

Sirius looks between Hermione and Remus "I'm confused, talk about who?"

Hermione looks at them all "my real parents, Aurora Fawley and Harrison Eldridge, all I know is that my mother was the heir of Ravenclaw house and my father turned down Riddle and that is what got them killed."

Sirius looks at Remus "start talking Moony; she has the right to know who her parents were."

Remus raises his eyebrow at Sirius "We knew your parents; Aurora was a very smart witch much like yourself. She had trouble with a Gryffindor student."

Sirius put his hand over Remus's mouth "she doesn't need to know that part."

Remus removes Sirius's hand from his mouth "Aurora had a somewhat stalker issue with a Gryffindor student, what was his name again?"

Sirius looks at Remus and growls "REMUS."

Remus smirks "no that wasn't his name, ahh yes I remember now it was Sirius."

Hermione hit Sirius's arm "you tried it on with my mum."

Sirius puts his hands up "in my defence, Aurora was an amazing person and she never gave in to me."

Remus laughs "sleep with one eye open Pads. She really was a lot like you Hermione, even with house rivalries, she made friends with everyone. She tried to be civil towards those who disliked her, she would help anyone with any problem they might have had."

Harry puts one arm around Hermione's shoulders "and you know that if your father turned down Riddle, he wasn't like the others in the snake house."

Sirius nods "I think my cousin Andromeda might help you with that, she was a Slytherin and is one of the good ones. I shall get her to write to you if you want."

Hermione hugs him "I'd love that thank you, sorry I hit you."

Remus looks at her "Do you think your secret is safe?"

Hermione hugs herself "For now I think so, but I don't know if Pettigrew told Riddle before we caught him. Plus he was talking to Professor Snape so I bet he was told; now we just have to wait and see if he runs to Riddle and tells."

Harry looks at her "what will happen if Voldemort does find out Hermione?"

Hermione shrugs "I have no idea Harry but we all know it won't be good. Right now Harry my life is in the hands of Severus Snape."

* * *

Is Hermione's secret safe?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: Justine, Fullofpassion09, firerosedreamer67, SereniteRose & EliLeFey for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: redbutterfly123 & Viper-Rose2011 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: preeves, IDon'tKnow349, Liger48, HazelEyedShadowhunter, Mialillianjames87, Hannah Bowers, GryffindorPosidens Divergents, IceprincessIsis3 & OnionBling for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 5**

Remus looked at her "Do you think your secret is safe?"

Hermione hugged herself "For now I think so, but I don't know if Pettigrew told Riddle before we caught him. Plus he was talking to Professor Snape so I bet he was told; now we just have to wait and see if he runs to Riddle and tells."

Harry looked at her "what will happen if Voldemort does find out Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged "I have no idea Harry but we all know it won't be good. Right now Harry my life is in the hands of Severus Snape."

Sirius looked at them "Dumbledore trusts him so should you guys but Hermione I don't know how much we are allowed to tell you about this but if I was in your position."

Remus nodded in agreement with whatever Sirius was going to say next

Sirius carried on after getting the okay from Remus "I would look at any connections between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses. That might give you an idea of what will happen when Riddle finds out because I'm sorry Hermione but it really is only a matter of time."

Hermione nodded "If Professor Snape doesn't tell him he'll find out another way especially if there is a connection between our blood lines."

Hermione looked at Harry "However enough about me today is all about Harry and Sirius. So let's celebrate shall we before we have to go back to Hogwarts."

Sirius and Harry got to work with redecorating Grimmuald place, Sirius helped Harry make a room his own and made Grimmuald place more home like for them both. Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder "This is your home too Moony."

Remus smiled and nodded "thank you Padfoot, you just want to get back at your mother."

Sirius pretended to be hurt "how dare you, yeah okay maybe I am but this is my house and I say who can and who can't live here."

Harry looked over at Hermione "where will you live now Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged "I don't know but I'll find somewhere, I don't really want to go home to the Grangers as they lied and hid everything from me."

Sirius put his arm around her shoulders "pick a room and claim it yours, this house is for the outcasts."

No one realised the time until it was too late, Minerva's patronus walked into the kitchen "it is past curfew, you shall return to Hogwarts first thing in the morning."

Hermione looked at the time "Oh my we lost track of time, I can't believe we did that. We are going to be in so much trouble tomorrow Harry."

Harry puts his hands on her shoulders "Breathe Hermione, Professor McGonagall has given us permission to stay here tonight, she probably knew this was going to happen as it was a big moment for everyone."

Harry and Hermione got comfy in their new rooms at Grimmuald place; Harry was finally starting to feel like he was at home. He knew that his parents would be happy to know that he was happy and safe while not at Hogwarts. Everyone knew that Sirius would keep Harry safe from anyone.

Hermione tried to get comfy in the bed and when she finally got comfy and settled her peaceful dreams that normally came to Hermione became a nightmare.

~ Nightmare ~

 _Hermione wakes up in a giant bed; she looks around and has no idea where she is. She notices that she doesn't have her wand near her either, she gets out of the bed and notices a floating mirror so she walks towards it only to notice that she is in a beautiful white flowing gown._

 _Hermione runs her fingers over the delicate detailing that is on the dress, the dress could be mistaken for a muggle wedding dress but Hermione just brushes off that thought and carries on looking in the mirror. That is when she notices that on her left arm lies a mark._

 _She looks at it and notices that the mark is of a snake wrapped around a bird as she looks closer she notices that the bird is actually an eagle, she didn't need to work out what this all means._

 _Hermione shakes her head "noo, noo it can't be."_

 _She hears footsteps behind her; she gathers all her courage and turns to look at the person and knows that this dream is now a nightmare. In front of her stands Lord Voldemort looking very smug._

 _Hermione shakes her head again "Noo, what did you do?"_

 _Voldemort smirks at her "I didn't do anything Hermione, you became the heir to the Ravenclaw house and you became mine."_

 _Hermione takes a step backwards "No I am not yours, I will never be yours."_

 _Voldemort changes into his young self Tom Riddle "We didn't choose this life Hermione, Salazar and Rowena chose this life for us and we should honour their wishes."_

 _Tom Riddle reaches out to touch her knowing that Hermione has nowhere else to go as her back is against the window, he gently touches her cheek "you have nothing to fear from me Hermione I mean you no harm however I can't speak for the old man."_

 _He then kisses her cheek "we'll be together soon my love, I will find you and no one will be able to keep us apart."_

~ Nightmare ~

Hermione woke up from her nightmare panting and thinking about what she had just witnessed, the nightmare had seemed so real to her. She looked down at her left arm and noticed that there is no mark.

She tried to catch her breath and slow her heart rate, she got out of the bed and walked towards Harry's room and quietly slipped into his room to talk to him.

Hermione bent down and gently shook him "Harry? Harry?"

Harry moaned "Mione, what the hell?"

Hermione sighed "I need to talk to you about Riddle."

Harry opened his eyes "What is it?"

Hermione sat on the edge of his bed "I just had a nightmare and it was my first nightmare with him in it. It seemed so real Harry when he touched me it felt like he was right there in my room touching my cheek."

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes "tell me what happened."

Hermione held her knees "I woke up in a giant bed walked towards a mirror and noticed I had a mark on my left arm that was of a bird with a snake wrapped around it then when I looked closer the bird was an eagle. I was wearing a beautiful white gown that looked like a muggle wedding dress. Voldemort appears and tells me that he hadn't done anything and that nothing was going to keep us apart once he found me. We should honour Salazar and Rowena's wishes because our futures were chosen by them not us."

Hermione took a deep breath and held herself tighter "Harry I'm scared, what if he knows and is just waiting to get to me. He also said something about Professor Dumbledore saying that he didn't mean me any harm but he couldn't speak for the old man and he also became Tom Riddle, his young self."

Harry hugged her "write everything down and we will think this through tomorrow when the sun is up and we shall research the link between Salazar and Rowena. You are safe here Hermione just remember that."

Hermione went back to her own room and got comfy in her bed again once she had written down her nightmare in great detail, she noticed that there is a black tail in her bed, she pulled back the duvet and saw Padfoot was getting comfy under the duvet.

Hermione smiled "I'm guessing you heard Harry and me talking, I know I am safe here Sirius, but I appreciate it and yes you can stay here for the night and I apologize now for any other nightmares that might happen."

* * *

Does Voldemort know about Hermione?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: random fan, maderose03, JuliSt, EliLeFey, kanikafultz123, SereniteRose, firerosedreamer67, sonick, angel987, Justine, Mumlisa & Fullofpassion09 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Alex3433, dani asmar potter, vampire and inuyasha lover 13, JuliSt, Forbiddentofly, jazzy58, maderose03, Miss Potter Head 123 & southernyankee90 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: maderose03, firefly81, trublod, rindragon, southernyankee90, keish, Forbiddentofly, key94, mallory. Trojan, capcalawrence & Kitaluv for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 6**

Harry looked over Hermione's notes of her nightmare; he had also noticed that Sirius was sitting by Hermione as Padfoot. Hermione ran her hand through his fur. Harry had known Hermione for 5 years now and he had never seen her like this not even when she was being threaten by a troll.

Harry sighed "it will be alright Hermione, we can find out what the link is between Salazar and Rowena, we can talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall to see if they know anything, they might be able to give you more information on your parents."

Hermione just nodded her head; she didn't even correct him by adding professor to their teachers' names. She just looked defeated, Remus walked into the kitchen and saw what Hermione looked like and saw his best friends animagus form head on the girls lap.

Remus looked over at Harry "what is going on in here?"

Harry faintly smiled at the werewolf "Hermione had a nightmare about Voldemort and she thinks he was trying to tell her that he is coming for her and that he knows about their link."

Remus placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, he patted Sirius. He started to make breakfast for everyone but when he placed the bowl in front of Hermione, he almost had to force feed her to eat it.

Harry put his hand over hers "we'll figure this all out Hermione, you know we will."

The young Gryffindors floo'd back to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, she could tell straight away that nothing was very wrong with Hermione, she looked at Harry "Mr. Potter would you mind if I have a talk with Miss. Granger."

Harry shook his head and gave Hermione's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before heading off towards the scarlet tower, Hermione followed their head of house to her office and watched as the head of Gryffindor warded the door so that no one could interrupt them.

Hermione looked at her head of house "is there something wrong Professor?"

Minerva motioned for Hermione to sit down, she clasped her hands on her lap "I received a very concerning patronus from Remus about you, is there anything you wish to talk about Miss. Granger?"

Hermione looked down at the floor "I had a nightmare involving Riddle and it seemed very real, I kind of understand what Harry talks about."

Minerva nodded "I get the feeling that you are worried about the link between you and Riddle."

Hermione nodded

Minerva placed her hands over Hermione's "I thought this might happen and I already know that Remus and Sirius spoke a little to you about your real parents. I wanted to offer you more information on everything but in more of a safer environment. I asked Lord Slytherin and Lady Ravenclaw to join us so that they can tell you more information than any person or book can tell you."

Hermione looked up at her head of house "What will happen if Riddle does know about our connection?"

Minerva faintly smiled at her "we will deal with that if it happens, I'm sure Salazar and Rowena can explain everything better. Would you like me to leave you to talk to them?"

Hermione shook her head "I'd preferred it if you stayed Professor."

Salazar and Rowena floated into the office, Rowena automatically floated towards Hermione "I want to apologize for us meeting like this Hermione, I'm sure my co-founder will agree with me."

Salazar looked over at them "Yes I am very sorry that you are finding this all out in this way."

Rowena looked over at Salazar "if your heir wasn't stuck in the dark ages none of this would be happening."

Salazar just looked at the Ravenclaw heirs "if you and your daughter had kept your words none of this would be happening."

Rowena floated towards Salazar "You are trying to blame my blood line for the terror that your heir is installing on the wizarding world; Riddle would have been the same insane person Salazar even if our families had crossed earlier."

Hermione looked in between the two founders "families had crossed earlier?"

Salazar looked at Hermione "Yes it would appear that the Slytherin and Ravenclaw families had made a contract if you would and it has never been fulfilled."

Hermione reached for a glass of water as she was having trouble swallowing "what type of contract?"

Rowena sat beside Hermione "the type of contract that you are thinking of, it has never been fulfilled and we are not asking you to fulfil it Hermione, we know what kind of wizard Riddle is."

Hermione looked at them all "I'd rather have my wand snapped."

Salazar nodded "of course but you are all forgetting one important detail, the marriage contract was drawn up in the dark ages when witches had no say about who they married, it would be up to the oldest man in their house."

Minerva put her arm around Hermione's shoulders "but Hermione's adoptive parents are muggles and her head of house is female."

Salazar nodded "yes and because Hermione is not in the Ravenclaw house it will be left to the head of the Slytherin house instead."

Minerva looked at the founders "you mean that Miss. Grangers fate is in the hands of Riddle himself."

Salazar nodded "I'm sorry but yes, he is the oldest male in the Slytherin house, it will be his choice if he wants to fulfil the contract between our houses."

Minerva looks at the Slytherin wizard "Riddle can't feel love or any emotion; he wouldn't want any of this. It would go against everything he personally believes in."

Rowena looked at the Gryffindor head of house "that would probably be true Minerva but as Hermione is a very smart witch and is best friends with Harry Potter, Riddle might realise that she could help Harry destroy him."

Hermione took a deep sigh "is there anything else I need to know?"

Rowena looked at her heir fondly "not right now Hermione, I know that this is a lot to take in, if you have any questions you can always come and find me."

Hermione looked at Salazar and Rowena "I would love to know what my parents were like."

Salazar looked at her "I knew you might, your father is an upstanding member of my house. Not many people can say no to Riddle and he did a few times when he was asked. Severus Snape was in the same year as your father, he might have more details about him."

Hermione left Professor's McGonagall's office and headed towards the scarlet tower trying to get her mind round everything, she didn't notice that Harry was sitting by the portrait clearly he had been waiting for her.

Harry stood up when he saw her "how did it go?"

Hermione shook her head "we need to go somewhere to talk Harry, its bad very bad."

Harry and Hermione headed outside towards the Whomping willow so that they could talk inside the Shrieking shack knowing that they would be safe and could talk freely to each other.

They stand inside the Shrieking Shack; Harry sits on a broken chair and reminisces about the first time they had been inside the shack. He looked up at Hermione "so tell me how bad this situation is."

Hermione sat down on the floor and hugged her knees "my future is in the hands of Voldemort himself Harry and it gets worse."

 **~ Meanwhile in Malfoy Manor ~**

Voldemort looked around at his faithful followers "my loyal followers, today marks a great day as we are all joined together."

The deatheater's cheered, Voldemort pets Nagini's head

Voldemort looked over at Severus "Let us celebrate our freedom and move forward on removing mudbloods and blood traitors from our society and of course the boy who wouldn't die."

Voldemort walked towards Severus "Severuss how good of you to join us, I have some business that I need you on."

The two wizards sat in the Malfoy library and Severus hoped that Voldemort didn't want to talk about Hermione Granger; he would gladly talk about Harry Potter instead.

Voldemort looked at his most loyal follower "It has come to my attention that the Ravenclaw heir has been named, what most people don't know is that there is a contract between the Slytherin house and the Ravenclaw house that has yet to be fulfilled. I know that the Ravenclaw heir is Potter's best friend and by her being his friend I wish to fulfil the contract so that she can't work against me in helping the boy."

Severus looked at the insane wizard "what is it that you wish for me to do my lord?"

Voldemort smirked at Severus "forever a loyal follower Severus, I want you to watch over my little witch until I can collect her myself."

* * *

How will Harry react?

Will Severus tell Hermione?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: Justine (you can call me whatever you like), accounting professional, SereniteRose, EliLeFey, firerosedreamer67, JuliSt & maderose03 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: lilangel120, ImmortalityRulesEternity, xSexyLexytheGothVampPrincessx, eliza-iveyrose, uthagirl, wintersong1954 & Danikae for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: nastume1994, dreambeliever17, lilangel120, loukritia, ImmortalityRulesEternity, sunstella, xSexyLexytheGothVampPrincessx, hollyhwrites, eliza-iveyrose, xXBaLeFiReXx, Danikae, uthagirl, wintersong1954, PAULA FOREVER, sassycary, dracolover88, anmarie, Aniel2182, bollersaurus & DiamondWhiskeyGirl for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 7**

They stand inside the Shrieking Shack; Harry sits on a broken chair and reminisces about the first time they had been inside the shack. He looked up at Hermione "so tell me how bad this situation is."

Hermione sat down on the floor and hugged her knees "my future is in the hands of Voldemort himself Harry and it gets worse."

Harry looked at his best friend "how much worse can it get Hermione?"

Hermione glanced up at him "a contract was put into place by Salazar and Rowena themselves that has yet to be fulfilled and yes Harry that kind of contract."

Harry hugged her "If no one has fulfilled it yet Hermione it means you don't have to fulfil it either."

Hermione hugged him back "I know this Harry but you are forgetting that this is Voldemort we are talking about here Harry, what if he wants to use me against you. What if he wants to use me against the order?"

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders "Breathe Mione don't forget to breathe, we will sort this out just like we always have. We will speak to Dumbledore I'm sure he has a plan to get you out of this."

Hermione's head shot up at the sound of the headmasters name "No Harry we cannot ask for Professor Dumbledore's help, with what Riddle said in my nightmare he could have been joking or it could have been some kind of warning when he said that he himself did not mean me any harm but he couldn't speak for Professor Dumbledore."

Harry moved away from Hermione as if she was Voldemort herself "What are you saying Hermione? That you don't trust Dumbledore, that you would rather take the word of Lord Voldemort over our head teacher."

Hermione rolled her eyes "HARRY! Listen to me and listen carefully, I have no idea if any of them mean me any harm, Professor Dumbledore could say to me don't worry Miss. Granger Tom will never harm you but he could say interesting connection between you and Tom, we shall use this to our advantage which could get me killed. I'll fight beside you Harry you know that but for me to be able to do that I have to be alive."

Harry sighed "you are right Hermione; we have no idea what either will do to achieve their end game plan."

Hermione nodded "I also forgot to mention one tiny detail, due to my 'parent's being muggles and my head of house being a female, everything is up to Riddle. Harry this contract was written in the times before Merlin himself, if Riddle wants this contract to be fulfilled I get no say in the matter."

Harry stormed out of the Shrieking Shack which left Hermione kind of speechless; she sat down on the floor and twirled her wand around in her hand. She knew that Harry was going to be annoyed with her but she didn't think he would leave her alone in the Shrieking Shack.

A few minutes later a silver stag trotted into the shack and bowed in front of Hermione and Harry's voice could be heard "I'm sorry Mione; please will you come back to the castle."

Hermione tapped the stag with her wand and it disappeared, but she stayed on the floor. She wanted to think about what could happen in the future, she had to think about her own end of game plan, she wanted to fight beside Harry and she knew she would but she would fight for her freedom no matter who stood in her way Riddle or Dumbledore.

She was in a world of her own making up plans for every situation so she hadn't realise that someone was walking towards her, the person cleared their throat and that caused Hermione to snap back to reality.

She stood up only to realise that she was face to face with Severus Snape, she let her wand fall to her fingertips as it was up her sleeve. "What are you doing here Professor?"

Snape just looked at her "seeing as you have been missing for a few hours and everyone is looking for you Miss. Granger what do you think I am doing here."

They walked back to the castle, Snape put his hand on her shoulder to make sure she didn't disappear as he had already sent his patronus to Minerva and he didn't want the Gryffindor head of house to yell at him if he should lose her prized lioness.

When Snape put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, she began to feel a wave of calmness come over her but as soon as she felt the wave of calmness she jumped away from her potions professor and pointed her wand at him "what did you do Professor?"

Snape just looks at the young witch not feeling threaten by her at all "nothing Miss. Granger now either hex me or keep moving."

Hermione started to walk again towards the castle; she then stopped and turned to look at the dark haired wizard again "we knew it was someone in the castle, we knew it was an old Slytherin house member, we just didn't think it would be you Professor."

Snape raised his eyebrow at her "what are you talking about now Granger?"

Hermione pointed her wand once again at him but most importantly at his left arm "You carry Riddle's mark, as each of the dark marks carry a small part of his magic and it links to any part of Slytherin magic. That's why when you touched me I began to feel calm because the Slytherin magic in you from the dark mark touched my Ravenclaw magic, it sensed I was tense and it calmed me down."

She put her wand away back up her sleeve but always within fingertip reach, she carried on walking towards the castle "does he know Professor? I need to know."

Snape actually looked sadly at the young witch "he is aware of your connection to himself."

Hermione was about to speak again but she saw her head of house walking towards them, Minerva looked at Hermione "I will talk to you soon Miss. Granger."

Hermione nodded and walked into the castle and headed for Minerva's office. The two professors waited for Hermione to be out of ear shot.

Minerva looked at the Slytherin head "what happened today?"

Severus sighed "he is aware of everything and wants me to keep an eye on her until he can collect her himself. I am trying to find out what he has planned for the child Minerva but I'm more concerned about what Bellatrix Lestrange will do when she finds out."

Minerva nodded "we shall all keep a close eye on Miss. Granger; she is a smart witch Severus. She won't run off towards danger."

Severus smirks at her "you are forgetting that she happens to be Potters best friend. She has been running off towards danger since they arrived here when they were eleven Minerva; do not think that will change now just because she has a marriage contract looming over her with the dark lord."

Minerva watched as Severus walked away and towards the dungeons, she knew he was right and knew it was only a matter of time before Harry and his friends ran head first into danger and probably a trap set by Voldemort himself.

* * *

What is Voldemort up to?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	8. Chapter 8

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: desireejones99, JuliSt, BeachGirl114, SereniteRose & maderose03 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: HermioneSnapeLestrange, tianemariah1, kate. wilson. 129, nette91, willowwinter & cescax1 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: HermioneSnapeLestrange, SessysGirl219, tianemariah1, Kallanit, kate. wilson. 129, tinabell1382, Maltin, pink. lili. flower, willowwinter, kelly70 & annieharp84 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **~ Today is my 21** **st** **birthday, so here is my present to you all ~**

 **Chapter 8**

Minerva knew that what Severus had just said was right, Hermione wold run into danger right beside Harry; she knew that Voldemort would might set a trap for Harry knowing that his friends would full heartedly follow and that his friends included Hermione Granger.

Minerva walked towards the Ravenclaw tower to speak to Rowena about the safety of her heir and possibly speak about what can be done to keep Hermione safe.

Hermione on the other hand was walking through the Gryffindor common room when Ginny, Harry and Ron all walked over to her and hugged her as a group. Hermione was taken back by their actions especially Ron's.

Harry looked at her "Hermione I am so sorry about what happened in the Shack, I didn't mean it."

Hermione nodded "I understand Harry I really do, I just hoped that due to our friendship and everything we have been through you would listen to me and trust me, but I understand with what happened to your parents that trust isn't easily given."

Harry shook his head "It's not that Hermione, I do trust you and you must know that but I don't want Riddle hurting you to get at me."

Ginny looked at the witch she considered to be a sister "We all trust you Hermione, we'd be mad not to and besides you aren't the one who gets into trouble, you are the one who finds a way out of the trouble that others have seen themselves in."

Ron looked at his sister "Hey! Harry gets into trouble too, they filled me in on everything Hermione, and you do whatever you need to do as long as you remember what side you are on."

Hermione looked at Ron with hurt in her eyes "of course I remember Ronald, how could I ever forget."

Ron didn't realise that he had just upset Hermione so he just nodded his head and went off to play wizard chess with Seamus. Ginny gripped her wand wanting to hex her own brother but Hermione put her hand over hers and shook her head.

Hermione looked at Harry "why do I get the feeling that he thinks that in our group of friendship that I'm Pettigrew."

Harry looked at her as if she had grown multiple heads "if anyone was to betray us like Pettigrew did; you Hermione Granger are the last person to ever go to Riddle's side."

Hermione nodded "even with this contract looming over my head, I would rather have a dementor's kiss that follow him Harry, you have to know that."

Ginny hugged her "we all know that Hermione we do, Ron is just not thinking, he never thinks."

Harry hugged Hermione after Ginny did "I know you wouldn't Hermione, we all have our different fights with Voldemort and his followers Hermione we just have to stand together to fight them."

Hermione looked at them "I know that Harry and I will be standing right beside you when we fight him Harry you know that. He killed my parents too Harry, you have people who are willing to share their memories with you about them I on the other hand don't have anyone who is willing to tell me anything about them let alone share memories."

 **~ Voldemort ~**

Voldemort was making a plan on how to get Hermione away from the castle and how to also show Harry that he wasn't hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world because it was about time that the wizarding world realised that the dark lord was alive and preparing for a battle.

Voldemort heard Nagini hiss and looked over at his familiar who was not looking very happy. Nagini was poised ready to strike whoever was behind the bedroom door but Voldemort knew that Nagini only reacted like this to one person.

Voldemort walked towards the door and watched as Nagini slithered under the bed as she knew that she would strike the person who was on the other side of the door and get told off by her master for acting one of his followers without his permission.

Voldemort unwarded the door and opened it to find Bellatrix standing on the other side "What do you want Madam Lestrange?"

Bellatrix grinned at the dark lord "I wanted to thank you in person for breaking us out of Azkaban my lord."

Voldemort nodded "of course Bellatrix, I can't have my loyal followers in Azkaban if I am going to take over the wizarding world."

Bellatrix nodded and batted her eyelashes at him "Is there any way I can thank you personally my lord?"

Voldemort was getting tired of this game "I have already told you Madam Lestrange I do not share my things besides the Ravenclaw heir has been found and named, she shall be mine and mine alone."

Bellatrix nodded "of course my lord, I understand perfectly. It would help us all to protect your lady if we knew her identity."

Voldemort knew what Bellatrix was up to and knew that even though he told his followers not to harm the Ravenclaw heir that Bellatrix would harm her, Voldemort chuckled "ohh Bella you do make me actually laugh but you and the others do not have to worry about that, I already have a very loyal follower watching over my witch."

Bellatrix nodded and went back to her room that was in another part of Malfoy Manor she had to figure out who the loyal follower was and the identity of the Ravenclaw heir, she would not lose her master and one true 'love'.

Bellatrix found her sister and brother in law still awake in the library; she flopped down very unlady like on the sofa opposite them.

Narcissa looked up at her sister "what is the matter with you Bella?"

Bellatrix looked at them but more at Lucius "Who is the dark lords most loyal follower expect myself of course?"

Lucius laughed "aww doesn't Bella like being someone's second best, well the only more loyal follower than you and we are talking human and not Nagini would have to be Severus, why?"

Bellatrix twirled her wand around "OF COURSE, the Ravenclaw heir is a student at Hogwarts. Ha that is why Snapey is watching over them and not me.

Narcissa just looked at her sister wondering where the Bellatrix she knew and loved dearly had disappeared too "You are also forgetting sister that everyone knows that you will cause harm to the Ravenclaw heir if you were left alone for a few seconds with her."

Bellatrix huffed at her sisters idea "Of course not Cissy, I would follow the dark lords words to perfection I cannot watch the helpless young witch 24/7 and besides I can also not control the hunger and inner animal of say Fenrir Greyback; can I now."

Narcissa shook her head "ohh Bella, I do believe that this witch is the dark lords future lady then I doubt she will be helpless as you think she might be."

Bellatrix smirked and twirled her wand again "Maybe I should go see our favourite potions master and see what information he can give me. Anyone seen Pettigrew maybe Nagini ate him already."

Lucius looked at his deranged sister in law "now that you mention it Bella, I have not seen the rat man for quite some time, maybe Nagini did eat him, and he shan't be missed."

* * *

Will Bellatrix find out?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	9. Chapter 9

**The eagle amongst the lions**

 **Chapter 9**

Saturday rolled around and it was a day that everyone had been dreading, it was a Hogsmead visit Saturday. Hermione looked at Harry "maybe I should stay here."

Harry shook his head "No you can't let him win this way either Mione; you can't let him isolate you we can go to the bookshop your favourite place."

Ginny came bouncing over to them "hey can we go, oh have you heard the news about the Halloween ball?"

Hermione could tell her friend was excited about something "slow down Ginny, firstly hi no we have not heard the news so tell us."

Ginny linked her arms through theirs and lead them towards the main doors of the castle "Well the Halloween ball this year has a theme and the theme is Masquerade isn't that cool."

Hermione stopped in her tracks "oh no."

Ginny and Harry both stopped walking also and looked at their friend "what's wrong?"

Hermione looked at them "Masquerade? As in masks that is how his followers and possibly he could get into the castle."

Harry rubbed her arms "Dumbledore would never let that happen Mione, trust me please."

Ginny pointed to a dress shop "c'mon Mione it will get your mind off things."

Harry and Hermione looked in the dress shop window where Ginny was already looking, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm "remember the nightmare I had."

Harry nodded and realised that one of the dresses in the front window was a white detailed dress that could have been mistaken for a muggle wedding dress which was exactly how Hermione described her dress to be like in her nightmare involving Riddle.

Hermione looked at him "what if it wasn't just a nightmare but a vision, it could have been HIM showing me what is going to happen."

Harry hugged her and they followed Ginny into the shop, Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the white dress as she knew that dress would somehow end up on her body and if that happened she knew it was all game over.

Ginny was trying dresses on, neither Hermione or Harry had the heart to tell her as it would ruin the day for her and Ginny was enjoying herself like she should be; however, the shop assistant watched Hermione eye up the white dress.

She handed the white dress to Hermione "it would look great on you, go try it on."

Hermione shook her head "erm no thanks, I was just admiring the detailing on the dress but I don't think I could wear white I am a very clumsy person."

The shop assistant gently nudged Hermione into the changing room "that is why we have charms to prevent those things, darling."

Hermione just stared at the dress and knew that she just couldn't buy the dress but if it would make the assistant stop bugging her about the dress then there was no harm it trying it on was there.

Hermione slipped into the dress "quick show then I can get back into my clothes."

She stepped out of the changing room and straight away knew something bad had happened, she walked round the corner and saw both Ginny and Harry tied to the chairs with masked wizards pointing their wands at them, she felt someone jab a stick in her back and she knew full well that it was a cane and that it belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione knew she should have never put on the dress and they were all going to pay for her mistake, due to the style of her dress her wand was not on her so she was fully powerless against these 'powerful' and dark wizards. She watched as one of the masked cowards flicked their wand and lifted off the silencio spell.

Harry struggled with the rope "you won't get away with this Malfoy."

Lucius just smirked at him and turned his full attention to Hermione "Now Miss. Granger, I do believe that somebody wants to see you."

Hermione shook her head and looked at the masked wizards "No, I' am not going anywhere with you."

Lucius pointed his wand at her "do not make me hurt you; he won't like it if I have to hurt you."

Hermione took a step back away from Lucius "There are witnesses Mr Malfoy and I do not think you will like Azkaban."

All Lucius did was laugh, he then flicked his wand and the room changed into the bedroom from Hermione's nightmare. She heard him whispering behind her before her world turned to black.

Hermione woke up in a giant bed; she looked around and had no idea where she was, she got out of the bed and noticed a floating mirror. She now realised that her nightmare she had a few nights ago hadn't been a nightmare it had been a vision. Voldemort had been able to get into her head using their bloodlines just like he was able to get into Harry's using the scar

While looking in the mirror, she started to feel chilly and rubbed her hands up and down her arms and that was when she noticed that on her left arm lied a mark.

She looked at it and noticed that the mark was a snake wrapped around a bird as she looked closer she noticed that the bird was actually an eagle, she didn't need to work out what that all meant her vision really was coming true and she knew what was about to come next.

Hermione shook her head "noo, noo it can't be."

She heard footsteps behind her; she gathered all her courage and turned to look at the person and knew that standing now in front of her would be Lord Voldemort who would be looking very smug.

Hermione shook her head again "Noo, what did you do?"

Voldemort smirked at her "I didn't do anything Hermione, you became the heir to the Ravenclaw house and you became mine."

Hermione took a step backwards "No I am not yours, I will never be yours."

Voldemort changed into his young self; Tom Riddle "We didn't choose this life Hermione; Salazar and Rowena chose this life for us and we should honour their wishes."

Tom Riddle reached out to touch her knowing that Hermione had nowhere else to go as her back was against the window, he gently touched her cheek "you have nothing to fear from me Hermione I mean you no harm, however, I can't speak for the old man."

Hermione shook her head and knocked off his hand from her face; he sighed and looked at her "why must you fight me on this Hermione. Our ancestors chose this life for us and we must not fight against our own fate."

Hermione shook her head again "No, the contract ends with us as you are the last heir of the Slytherin house once Harry kills you the contract will die with you."

He got angry at this remark and grabbed her wrist "do you really believe that Potter could defeat me?"

She struggled against his grip, even young Tom Riddle was strong but she remembered Harry mentioning that he used to be a quidditch player and gave up as she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of his grip and that a bruise had formed around her wrist "Yes because I'll be right beside him helping him."

He spun her around and made her face the mirror "this is where you belong Hermione and this is where you will end up."

They both heard a hiss, Hermione looked in the corner of the mirror and saw Nagini slither into the room and over to her master. Tom smirked, "even Nagini agrees with me, don't worry my love you will get used to her and her you."

Hermione shook her head "Why do this Tom; you can't feel love or any emotion, why give in to Salazar and the stupid contract."

Tom smiled and kissed her temple "well firstly I can feel love and emotion I certain dark haired potions master helped me restore that along with my young self and secondly why not give in to my ancestor and the contract he drew up with another Hogwarts house founder, both Rowena and Salazar were powerful magical beings and so are we Hermione. Just imagine what we could do if we combine all that power that we have inside of us, imagine how powerful our children would be.

Hermione started to feel sick and started to realise that she was the heir to the Ravenclaw house and that meant that Riddle was right, she was a powerful witch and she was going to use all that power to help Harry defeat him so that she could live her life her way and without him in it. Firstly she just had to get away from him and his followers which did include Professor Snape and then somehow get back to Hogwarts so she could help Harry plan their attack without Professor Snape finding out.

* * *

Will Hermione get away from Voldemort and his followers?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	10. Chapter 10

**The eagle amongst the lions**

 **Chapter 10**

Riddle slid his Voldemort persona back on and summoned one of his followers, Hermione guessed that the follower was either Malfoy Snr or Professor Snape; she didn't care as long as she got away from him. After the wizards spoke in hushed tones and Nagini watched Hermione with her beady little eyes; Hermione and the deatheater appeared inside the shrieking shack so she knew that the masked wizard had been Professor Snape, he nodded to her and disappeared.

Hermione paced around the room, she glanced down and saw that she was once again dressed in her normal clothes and that her wand was back safely up her sleeve again.

She saw a nicely packaged box on what used to be the bed in the shack, the box was wrapped in a silver paper with a blue ribbon wrapped neatly around it, and she knew that the white dress that would now haunt her dreams was inside.

She pointed her wand at the box and screamed "incendio!"

Nothing happened

Hermione tried the spell again and once again nothing happened that is when it hit her that maybe Voldemort had somehow found a charm that would stop her from destroying the dress so that she would be forced to wear it to the Halloween dance; she covered her face with her hands and grunted.

She looked out of the window and looked at the castle "I knew it, I knew it."

Hermione ran out of the shrieking shack leaving the wrapped up box behind, she had a feeling it would somehow find its way into the Gryffindor girl's dorm.

 **~ Voldemort ~**

He waved his wand and his reflection once again looked like his younger self, Nagini coiled herself around the bedpost and watched her master.

Tom scratched her head (parseltongue) "it won't be long my serpent pet, soon the contract will be fulfilled and I will be able to defeat the Potter boy."

Nagini hissed back her reply to him

Tom nodded (parseltongue) "Once it has been fulfilled I will be more powerful than ever before nothing will be able to stand in my way especially not the old fool."

Tom looked at the dress robes that were hanging in his wardrobe, Severus had told Tom about the masquerade themed party and seeing as no one would recognize him from behind his mask he could watch Hermione and study her.

He had also charmed the white dress Hermione had been wearing earlier so that he would recognise her as the charm would stop Hermione from destroying the dress and no other dress would fit her and the dress would not fit anyone else if someone else tried the dress on as the charm had been tailored to Hermione's magic signature.

 **~ Halloween ~**

Ginny looked at Hermione and Hermione looked back at her "sooo…"

Hermione nodded "I was right, he charmed it so I cannot wear anything else, he is going to walk straight through the great hall doors and blend in with everyone else, and he has his young face back Ginny which only a few of us have seen it."

Ginny rubbed Hermione's back "breathe Mione breathe, we will figure this out at least we know that Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers we can trust know what Tom Riddle looks like."

Hermione nodded "he'll be wearing a mask Gin."

Ginny scratched her head "yes, however, we shall just have to watch out for anyone staring at you or Harry in a weird way and besides he might have other deatheater's with him just in case a fight breaks out, so we look out for a big group of people standing in a huddle."

Hermione nodded and looked at the dress and mask that had also been inside the box "Just keep an eye on Harry."

The girls started to get dressed up, Ginny was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that stopped at her knees and that a detailed thin belt around her waist, her eye mask was black lace with blue jewels around the top of the eye cut out.

Hermione looked at her reflection and down at her hand that not only held her delicate white lace eye mask that also had the eagle and snake mark on, she used a make-up charm to cover up the mark as she did not want anyone to see it and accuse her of having the dark mark.

Ginny and Hermione stood in the common room and waited for the boys to join them; Ginny looked Hermione over "you ready for this?"

Hermione nodded "yeah it will be fun and Riddle probably won't come here."

Ron and Harry finally joined the girls in the common room after compliments were shared around between the four of them, they decided to head down to the great hall. They were in awe of the decorations and how everyone looked as they started to guess who was wearing which mask.

Ron smirked, "I found Malfoy; the blonde hair gives him away."

They all looked over in the direction of the light blonde haired masked man; they all nodded in agreement "yup that's Malfoy."

Hermione glanced around the hall trying to figure out which masked person was actually Riddle, she knew he would be here somewhere he would be an idiot not to pass up the opportunity to stroll right into the castle undetected and spy on everyone.

She then felt someone's arm brush against her waist as they moved behind her this caused her mark to heat up just a little, she looked over her shoulder and saw a flash of red in their eyes and whispered "Riddle."

She saw that Harry and Ginny were dancing alongside Neville and Luna, Ron was stuffing his face as usual with Lavender stuck to his side like a bad smell. She shook her head and went to try and find Riddle but as she looked around the hall but couldn't find him then she felt the arm brush against her waist and once again her arm became warm.

She spun around and was face to face with him "Riddle."

He flashed a smile at her "hello Hermione"

She had her wand in her fingertips within seconds "I know you didn't come alone Riddle you aren't that stupid."

He nodded "well done Hermione, now why don't you come with me before my followers get closer to your beloved Harry, after all, I will be the one to kill him and there are so many other innocent people who could get hurt."

Hermione spun around again and watched as her friends happily danced and chatted without realizing the danger that was very close by to them. She saw the happy smile on Harry's face that she hadn't seen in a while that made him look so carefree.

She slowly nodded her head and whispered "okay."

Tom smiled and gently wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the hall and down towards the girls' bathroom, Hermione knew where he was taking her. She heard footsteps behind them and knew that they belonged to his followers and not anyone who would help her.

They walked down into the chamber where Tom finally removed his mask "That dress was definitely the right choice Hermione you look beautiful but you've covered up our mark on your arm naughty naughty."

She looked down and the mark was now visible "Why are you here Riddle? You didn't come here to fight Harry, you've said it yourself the time isn't right."

Tom sat down "I came to spend time with you of course; I knew you would feel safe here in the castle so you wouldn't feel afraid to be around me."

Hermione gritted her teeth "I am not afraid of you Riddle; I just do not want to be in your company."

Tom crossed his leg over his knee "too bad seeing as the contract will be fulfilled tonight."

Hermione took a few steps towards him until she was standing in front of him "what do you mean fulfilled tonight?"

Tom smirked "You are a smart girl Hermione; you must have noticed that your dress has a muggle bridal look to it. I control so many people that even your precious order do not know that they are mine and one of those people just happens to be the Minster of magic funny that."

Hermione took a few steps back "No no you wouldn't do that, you can't do that you have to have permission as I am underage."

Tom stood up and took a few steps towards her "oh but I can do it Hermione and I am going to." He tapped his wand on his arm and a person apparated into the chamber in a cloud of black smoke "And I have the permission I need seeing as we will be fulfilling an ancient contract."

The person removed their mask and Hermione felt her lungs decrease in size as she started to hyperventilate. She was realising that the permission needed would have to come from the heads of houses involved and not the headmaster this would not work in Hermione's favour anyway as her head of house was not Professor Flitwick which meant that the permission would come from the remaining house which was Slytherin and the person in charge of that house…was Professor Snape.

* * *

Will Hermione save herself?

Don't forget to leave a review

Grace :)


	11. Chapter 11

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: sonick, Vaneesa85 & Lugia'sChallenger13 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: jessgold94, ruby. thoroughgood & xxpumnkinqueenxx for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: fairyhore, Silv3rfox, andry4, xxpumnkinqueenxx, animegirl1992, Abo12wa, dancergal911, PADfootBalck, Mickey3003, Shola2001 & sage0967for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 11**

Hermione felt her lungs decrease in size as she started to hyperventilate. She was realising that the permission needed would have to come from the heads of houses involved and not the headmaster this would not work in Hermione's favour anyway as her head of house was not Professor Flitwick which meant that the permission would come from the remaining house which was Slytherin and the person in charge of that house…was Professor Snape.

They heard footsteps and Hermione held her breath hoping for some good news, Riddle was smirking as he knew that the footsteps belonged to the Minster of Magic, however the lavender coloured robes were the best sight Hermione had ever seen.

Hermione watched as Riddle and his followers started to panic and disappear but of course Riddle decided to stand up and tell Dumbledore about his plans for himself and Hermione.

Hermione had other ideas her wand as at her fingertips because she knew that Riddle wouldn't go without a fight and she hoped that the fight wouldn't involve Harry or any innocent students.

Dumbledore looked at the situation in front of him "Hello Tom it seems you were correct Miss. Granger, he hasn't harmed you as he?"

Hermione shook her head "No Professor."

Tom smirked "Hello Albus, why would I hurt my beloved Hermione? I am actually not the monster you have painted me as."

Hermione shook her head "you did that all yourself Riddle."

Albus nodded in agreement "she is right Tom you painted yourself as a monster when you started spreading hatred around. I suggest you leave and do not return while you still can before dementors are summoned."

Tom turned his attention to Hermione "I will see you soon my dear they will not be able to keep us apart for long and the contract will be fulfilled."

Tom bowed to Hermione and apparated out of the chamber just like the rest of his cowardly followers.

Hermione stared up at the ceiling; everything that happened after Riddle had disappeared was a big blur, she knew something had been said and somethings had been agreed but for the life of her Hermione could not recall any of it. All she kept thinking about was that Riddle needed permission from Severus Snape to marry her; one of his most loyal members was in control of her future. She prayed to Merlin that Harry won the war or she would bring him back from the dead just so that she could kill him herself.

Ginny lied down on the bed next to her "what can you remember?"

Hermione sighed "Professor Snape is the one whose permission Riddle needs for us to be legally married."

Ginny's mouth fell open "wow I erm wow"

Ginny stared at the dorm ceiling with her best friend trying to find some comforting words but came up empty. Their snarky and Gryffindor/Potter hating potions teacher was in complete control of Hermione's life and neither witch could find the silver lining.

Hermione sat up "I'm gonna read the contract again maybe I missed something."

Hermione and Ginny set off to the library where they were met with Rowena, the witches sat down and read over the contract between the Ravenclaw house and Slytherin house, Ginny glanced over at Hermione but from her friends defeated facial expression showed her that nothing had been missed the first time the contract had been read.

Hermione sighed "nope nothing still says that the contract will be fulfilled by the heirs of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw being united in marriage via their magic only after getting permission from the wizard heads of the houses. Meaning that our magic will also be tied together and that for this to all happen Riddle needs permission from Professor Snape due to my head of house being a witch and me being in the wrong house."

Ginny hugged her "we'll figure this all out Hermione; I'll think of something myself."

The girls walked back to their scarlet tower when they heard footsteps behind them the girls turned around only to come face to face with Draco, Blaise and Gregory.

Hermione sighed "what do you want?"

Draco smirked "just making sure that the dark lords intended doesn't get herself hurt or into any trouble."

Hermione shook her head "it is not true Malfoy, so you and your minions can keep walking."

They then heard someone clearing their throat "perhaps it would be best for all of you to walk towards on your own respectable dorms expect you you are needed in the headmaster's office."

Once inside the office Hermione was greeted by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape. Lord Slytherin, Lady Ravenclaw and Lucius Malfoy were also present in the office.

Professor Snape was there to 'represent' Riddle but Hermione knew that Lucius was also there to represent Riddle and not just as head of the governors.

Hermione knew something bad was about to happen "so what else has been decided for me this time?"...

* * *

What is Riddle up to this time around?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	12. Chapter 12

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: Lugia'sChallenger13, violetchalice59, Vaneesa85, SereniteRose & EliLeFey for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Slytherin2616 & PrettyPrincess1616 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Lugia'sChallenger13, Slytherin2616 & violetchalice59 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 12**

Albus looked at the gifted witch in front of him and sighed "Miss. Granger as you are aware Tom has been trying to reserve the effects that splitting his soul into many pieces did to him and his magic, he asked an intelligent wizard to help him however the wizard is unable to reserve all of the effects."

Hermione nodded as she knew this was going somewhere important.

Albus glanced over at Minerva before he continued and got a small nod from her "due to this Tom and Lord Slytherin have had a meeting about how the contract will be fulfilled now that Tom cannot fulfil the contract himself. They have decided to add a family to the Slytherin family tree who have always been loyal and members of the Slytherin house and it is Salazar who has the final say about who is a part of his family tree and who is not."

Hermione nodded again and knew where this conversation was heading; seeing as Lucius Malfoy was present in the office and he had no real business being a part of this meeting so Hermione had already guessed that the family that had been added to the Slytherin family tree was the Malfoy family and that it would be Draco who she would have to marry to fulfil her family's part of the contract.

Minerva stepped forward and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder "you do not have to worry my dear we have all cleared the family before it became official so that you wouldn't be marrying someone older than you or someone whose magical signature was weaker than your own."

Hermione nodded, she really knew it was Draco Malfoy now "so what you are all saying is that Riddle has passed on the contract to the new Slytherin honorary heir who is currently wearing the Slytherin uniform and has a magical signature to match my own."

Albus nodded and smiled at the young witch "do not fret my dear girl, we would not have all agreed to the union if we did not think it was in everyone's best interest."

Hermione felt herself getting angrier and angrier "you all decided on this, all of you?"

They nodded and Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's other shoulder "what the headmaster means is that we came to an agreement about which of your fellow Slytherin wizards it would be, we wouldn't agree to the change in contract if the wizard in questioning couldn't handle you and your intelligence."

Hermione bit her lip "you wouldn't agree to the change if Riddle had made say Crabbe or Goyle his honorary heir."

Albus chuckled "Merlin's beard no, you Miss. Granger need someone who can match everything you have to offer and we believe that we have found the right wizard and he himself has been told and signed a legal document that he himself is willing to marry you."

Hermione woke up the next morning hoping that everything had been one big nightmare but when she rolled over and saw the glowing legal marriage contract that had been drawn up by Riddle and the Malfoy family (her hunch had been right); she had also discovered that both Malfoy wizards' signatures lay on the bottom of the parchment along with Riddle's and Professor Snape's it was just the empty space that was waiting for hers.

Right now all she could hear was that Ginny, in the bed next to hers, was complaining about not having the right accessories to go with her dress for that night. The Christmas dance had rolled around and Hermione had promised Harry and Ginny that she would attend with them but after the night she had in Dumbledore's office she did not feel in the festive mood.

Hermione groaned which caught the red heads attention "morning Mione."

Hermione sighed and leant her head on the edge of her bed "Hey Ginny, about tonight."

Ginny shook her head "Nope not happening, you promised Hermione, c'mon."

Hermione looked down at the floor "Riddle changed the contract fulfilment between our two houses; he can't produce any heirs due to the extreme ramifications he did to himself so he added a very loyal Slytherin family to his family tree so that they can fulfil the contract."

Ginny jumped off her bed and laid down next to Hermione "ohh Hermione I'm sorry I should had waited up for you."

Hermione shook her head "its fine, the marriage contract is on the bedside table and guess who that honorary heir is."

Ginny snorted "like I have to even guess, Draco ferret Malfoy, not to kick you while you are down but won't that sully the pureblood Malfoy name."

Hermione shook her head "my parents were both purebloods making me a pureblood and I think being an heir to one of the founders houses trumps blood status, they currently bow down to a half blood."

The girls ventured out into the common room where Parvati ran over to the friends "is it true Hermione?"

Hermione looked confused at the witch so Parvati showed her the latest copy of the Daily Prophet **'Last pureblood heir of Rowena Ravenclaw found'** and there at the bottom of the headline was a picture of Hermione. Ginny pointed to the bottom of the article where it read written by Rita Skeeter.

Hermione sighed "I wonder who could have possibly told her seeing has hardly anyone knew; I only found out two months ago."

Parvati put her hand on Hermione's shoulder "sorry Hermione I thought you would want to know before you went into the great hall for breakfast."

Hermione faintly smiled at her "no thanks Parvati the pre-warning is needed trust me."

Ginny was full on sitting down and reading the article that Skeeter had written about her best friend "according to Skeeter your parents were purebloods but killed by Riddle when they wouldn't side with him bonus points Mione however it is leaked that there is a contract that is still unfulfilled by the Ravenclaw and Slytherin families."

Ginny burnt the newspaper "what do you wanna do Mione?"

Hermione sighed and smoothed out her clothes "I am going down to the great hall to have breakfast then I will cheer on Hufflepuff in the game against Slytherin this afternoon and I will keep my promise to you and Harry by attending the dance."

Ginny and Parvati linked their arms with hers "and we will be right by your side."

The morning had gone sort of smoothly some people did stare at Hermione as she sat down at the Gryffindor table mainly the looks were coming from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students, Luna however had walked over and hugged Hermione when she had entered the great hall and saying how wonderful it was to be a member of her house.

The quidditch match was an actual success Hufflepuff had somehow manage to beat Slytherin even though the Serpents were not playing fair which they never seemed to do anyway however Hermione kept getting nudged by Ginny every time Draco flew over them in the crowd or looked over in their direction but now it was time for Hermione to get ready for the dance.

Hermione looked her dress over and smiled, it was a simple floor length very pale blue flowy dress with a detailed lace scoop neckline. She started to charm her hair and make up to be just right not to much but when the light hit her right you knew that she was wearing makeup as that was more Hermione's style.

Ginny was busy spinning around the dorm in her black strapless cocktail dress with gold sparkles that were scatted around her dress and collected at the bottom of the skirt. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and knew that Ginny was happy to be attending this dance as Harry's date.

The girls along with Harry made their way down to the great hall, the three of them met up with Neville, Hannah Abbott and Luna. Hermione looked around and saw that Blaise Zabini was looking in her direction "I'll be right back."

They all turned and watched as Hermione graciously walked towards the Slytherin member, Ginny noticed that the two of them were also being watched by what looked like a very jealous Draco Malfoy.

Hermione smiled "well don't you look handsome Blaise."

The Slytherin wizard smiled "thank you but you wow Hermione, no wonder why I am currently getting evil glares from Malfoy. I just wanted to thank you for all your help this year."

Hermione put her hand on his arm "it is fine Blaise; it was actually nice to have someone to study with who actually wanted to study and also hold a civilised conversation with someone."

The two of them entered the great hall together and once the stares and gossiping was done they went their separate ways for Blaise only to get Draco sending him a slight stinging hex "ow Draco we all know that Granger is your witch and soon she will be known as Mrs. Malfoy relax man, besides I was just proving to her that not all snakes are bad meaning that she might give you a chance."

Draco nodded at his friend "just make sure you and everyone else remember that she is my witch and I do not share."

Ginny nudged Hermione when she arrived at their table "Malfoy is seriously staring at you and I know why because my friend your dress matches his eyes, oh and the fact that you were talking to Blaise Zabini clearly did not help."

Ginny started to laugh and Hermione sighed "great besides I haven't signed any legal contract just yet so I am free to talk to whomever I like and also dance with whomever I like."

As it was a Christmas/end of year dance the governors were also present at the dance along with Order members which was bad for Hermione because Lucius and Narcissa were both present at the dance and she knew if she had fun tonight it would haunt her and cause her much pain if she did sign the contract to marry their son.

Everyone was dancing and enjoying their selves, Hermione had never seen Harry smile to much in their years as friends he was so carefree and she loved that and wished that look and feeling could stay with him forever. She knew that even if she did fulfil the contract it would not stop the war that was coming so what was the point.

They all stood outside to watch the fireworks that would end the lovely night and in the morning some of them be heading home for the holidays, Harry and Hermione would be heading to Grimmauld place and wait for the Weasley's to join them on Christmas day.

That was when it all blew up in their faces…. Literally

* * *

What happening during the display?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	13. Chapter 13

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: violetchalice59, Vaneesa85, Lugia'sChallenger13 & SereniteRose for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: bookworm1096, kymmy1 & Shola2001 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: PrincesssPink, Writingnerd291, langston. love, tokio2323, LadyoftheNorthernLights, GabrielleHimitsu & BonnieBlueNinja for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 13**

They all stood outside to watch the fireworks that would end the lovely night and in the morning some of them be heading home for the holidays, Harry and Hermione would be heading to Grimmauld place and wait for the Weasley's to join them on Christmas day.

That was when it all blew up in their faces…. Literally

The dark mark appeared and loomed over the Hogsmeade village and even from the Castle you could hear the unmistakable cackling of Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione saw Neville grip his wand tightly in his hand; she then turned to Harry who was also tightly gripping his wand and was just waiting for any excuse to run down and fight the deatheaters.

They heard rustling in the forbidden forest beside them, which was all Harry needed, he ran off towards the forest wand in hand not caring about who was in the forest. Sirius ran after him shouting for him to stop.

The professors and other adults started to get everyone quickly into the school, Order members went to help either the people of Hogsmeade or help Sirius get Harry back into the castle. Hermione was about to slip pass them and help Harry but she felt slender fingers curl around her wrist and drag her into the safety of the castle.

She knew the fingers belonged to Draco and her thoughts were right when he not only dragged her back inside with everyone else but also dragged her down to the Dungeons as everyone was being told to go to their common rooms with their heads of house. Fortunately for them, Severus saw Draco drag Hermione down into the dungeons and informed Minerva that Hermione was perfectly safe before the old lioness started to worry.

Everyone was counted for and sent to their dorms; Draco was still standing in the corner with his arms wrapped around Hermione's chest keeping her tightly against his body. His parents stood talking to Severus about what had happened and what the plan was now.

Hermione elbowed Draco in the stomach as he bent over he let go "yo you can't leave Granger."

Hermione looked at him "what?"

Draco stood straight up and smirked "the dorms are warded and will be warded until tomorrow morning or when the threat to the student's safety has been dealt with, you're stuck with me tonight sweetheart.

Hermione pulled out her wand from her hair where it had been, Draco stood a little defensive, she sent out her Patronus to Harry and Ginny so that they did not send out a search party for her, Draco was actually a little impressed but then his brain did remind him that his future wife was Hermione Granger after all.

Hermione looked at him "what?"

Draco walked towards her and due to his quidditch skills he was able to very quickly put his arm around her waist which stunned the brunette "I have waited years for this."

This comment further stunned Hermione which led to Draco softly kissing her, just giving her enough to show her what being his wife would entail. He gently let her go as she was still in shock of everything and led her towards his private dorm because didn't want another to take what was 'his' and didn't want her running off, he also transfigured her dress into something more comfortable to sleep in which just happened to be in his favourite shade of green.

 **~ The next morning ~**

Hermione woke up to green silk bedding surrounding her and also an arm draped over her waist, this caused her to gently turn over and come face to face with the still sleeping Draco Malfoy. That was when the events of the night before came back to her.

Hermione realised that this could end up being her life, being stuck to Draco Malfoy's side. As they had a new contract maybe that meant new small print. She decided anything was worth a shot.

She transfigured the sleeping outfit that Draco had put her in and walked through the common room towards the portrait hoping that it was unwarded so she could leave.

Fortunately for Hermione it was unwarded so she could leave without being seen, she hurried back towards her scarlet tower to first of all get the smell of Draco's aftershave off of her before she went to look at the new contract.

After she had finished her shower and gotten everything ready for the day, she sat on her bed and opened her bedside table with shaky hands uncertain about what others had agreed on for her future.

She held the contract in her shaking hands and read over it:

 _This agreement which was made on the eleventh day of the second month, 993. Lord Salazar Slytherin together with Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, two of the prestigious founders of Hogwarts: A school of witchcraft and wizardry._

 _They have come together to unite their families by the heirs that shall carry their name, the agreement will involve that the witch from either family must marry the wizard from the other family; if the witch is underage and is of magical background i.e. received the gift of magic then agreeing to the agreement shall fall on her legal guardian._

 _If the witch should not be from a magical background but received the gift of magic, then the agreement shall be agreed on her behalf by the head wizard of one of the families/houses._

 _Once the agreement has been agreed and signed by the wizards involved the witch shall then sign nevertheless the marriage can still go ahead without the signature of said witch. The contract can only be annulled if one of the parties should die or if infidelity should occur by one of the parties involved in the agreement._

Hermione could not believe what she was reading, nothing actually mattered; she would end up Mrs. Hermione Malfoy unless death or Draco cheated; for once in her life Hermione had no answers or a plan.

Ginny knew something was wrong with her friend as Hermione had just been silent since Ginny had found her this morning on her bed staring at her marriage contract but when she tried to bring it up with Hermione the only response she would get would be "after Christmas they would all talk."

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder "we're here Mione, c'mon."

She nodded "I will not let Riddle ruin Christmas for us as this might be the last one we all celebrate together."

Ginny nodded as she knew that the pending marriage for her best friend and the new Slytherin heir would surely ruin their time spent all together.

The Weasley's headed to the Burrow after promising that they would see Harry and Hermione on Christmas day which was only a few days away anyway. The pair headed out of Kings Cross and towards the direction of Grimmauld Place where they would be spending the holiday with Sirius and Remus plus any other Order members who decided to come, the Black house was always open.

Sirius and Remus were patiently waiting for the two well one more patiently than the other; Remus had found some information on Harrison and Aurora for Hermione hoping that would lift her spirits up as he knew Christmas was a time for family and her adoptive family had lied to her which had broken the young witch.

They arrived at the house and greeted by the Black heir engulfing them both in a group hug, Remus leant against the bannister and smiled at the sight in front of him only wishing that Lilly, James, Aurora and Harrison could be there to see their children.

Hermione managed to wiggle her way out of the hug and quickly hugged the residential werewolf "hi Remus, this place looks very festive."

Seeing as he knew Hermione loved Christmas, Remus had insisted that they decorate the Black home for the young witch and it had been a surprise to Remus when Sirius was 100% on board.

Remus hugged her back "hello Hermione, I am glad you approve. I found some information on your parents."

Hermione shook her head "after Christmas Remus, I know how much this Christmas means to Harry now that he has Sirius and yourself, I do not want to ruin it for him by talking about Riddle."

Remus nodded "I totally understand Hermione, you are both safe here Riddle cannot get to either one of you here and I don't think Padfoot would let him anyway."

Hermione turns around to see her best friend flat on the floor being licked to death by Sirius's animagus Padfoot who also clearly had missed Harry which was causing the young wizard to laugh out loud, Hermione giggled at the sight and just prayed to Merlin that this Christmas would be a happy memory for everyone.

* * *

Will they have a happy Christmas?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	14. Chapter 14

**The eagle among the lions**

I know it is late but Happy Holidays everyone :)

Thank you to: Lugia'sChallenger13, SereniteRose, Guest & EliLeFey for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Soph19, van3xxx & nazgullover for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: van3xxx, briallyson94, VeraDeDiamant, DeathEaterGroupie722, Toufoune, nazgullover, Amaugustine & MalfoyGirl65 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 14**

Christmas day had finally approached as everyone in Grimmauld place woke up to the smell of someone was muggle cooking, which could only be Molly as both Sirius and Remus used magic to cook food which as Remus had stated many times was a nasty habit.

The sleeping residents of the house finally made their way downstairs and were greeted in the living room by the ginger-haired family. Good mornings and Merry Christmas's were passed around from person to person.

Molly smiled at everyone "seeing as you are sitting nearest the tree boys you can hand out the presents."

Fred and George nodded and their mother

Ron then looked at his mother "are you sure that is wise mum?"

Arthur shook his head and laughed "we magically enchanted the gifts, Ron, no one can tamper with them expect from your mother and myself."

Fred and George pouted "no fun for us then."

The presents were handed out, the twins loved the prank set and 'guide' they got from Sirius which earnt him an arm slap from both Molly and Remus, but the twins were already planning out their newest prank and where to use it.

Harry laughed "you are going to be very popular with McGonagall Sirius."

Sirius pointed at the twins "Do not use anywhere near Minerva got it."

They both nodded "we promise, ohh this one involves potion ingredients."

Hermione just sat in one of the arm chairs and took in the scene around her, she was making memories that would hopefully get her through whatever Malfoy and Riddle decided to throw her way.

Remus noticed how quiet Hermione was being so decided to give her the books on her family that he had found to her now instead to hopefully cheer her up because he knew her parents and they would be proud of the witch Hermione was.

Remus handed the books to her "I know you said after but Merry Christmas Hermione."

Hermione looked at the heavy and thick books Remus had given her, she ran her hands over the Ravenclaw family crest; a book that would include information on her mother, she then ran her fingers over the Elderidge family crest and knew that this book would include information on her father a man who had stood up to Voldemort and said no.

She excused herself quietly and everyone understood as Hermione headed into the library and decided maybe she should just peak into her family history as Christmas was a time for family.

Hermione found a folded up ancient piece of parchment in her father's family book. As she unfolded it soon became clear that it was the Elderidge family tree, she ran her fingers over all the purebloods that had come before her and all the families that she herself was a distant relative of, that was until she spotted a single name and the smile on her face grew even bigger.

The first name had however faded due to the ink and age but the last name could be read clearly and it read Potter.

She whispered to herself "I'm a distant relative of Harry's."

She carried on reading about her family and her relatives, she found out that her father's family were all different members of the four houses which she was very pleased with; she found out on her mother's side that mostly they were Ravenclaw members but a few had stronger other house traits in them so they were placed in the other houses.

The library door opened and Sirius popped his head round the door "erm Hermione you need to see this honey."

Hermione walked over to him "what's wrong Sirius?"

Sirius led her into the kitchen where everyone was including Order members, she knew it was bad, Harry pulled out a chair for her to sit down on and she knew it must be terrible "what's gone wrong?"

She sat down and Nymphadora put the Daily Prophet in front of her "I am so sorry Hermione."

Hermione looked down at the newspaper 'Breaking News! Hermione Granger signs marriage agreement between herself and the young Malfoy heir and is looking forward to married life.'

Hermione actually felt violated and sick, she tried to stop the tears from falling but others soon followed, she bit her lip "I never signed it."

Molly huffed "of course you didn't sign it honey, we all know that. Someone faked your signature then told the Prophet."

Hermione tried to calm herself down, Nymphadora hugged the young witch "shhh it's alright Hermione, we will sort this out and we will find out who signed it."

She got up and left the kitchen but as she was about to walk up the stairs but as she turned to face the stairs, she noticed that a certain portrait was empty. She exhaled deeply "Sirius!"

Sirius ran over to her "what's wrong?"

She pointed to the empty portrait where his mother would normally be, Sirius ran his hand over his face and started cursing if his mother was missing from her portrait that could only mean one thing, she was at Malfoy manor talking to her favourite niece, Narcissa.

Hermione shook her head "I hate the house of Black, no offence Sirius."

Sirius shrugged "me too sister me too."

Sirius watched as Hermione put on her coat and headed out of the door knowing she needed to get away from the house. He decided to change into his animagus form after yelling to Remus what had happened and ran after the young witch.

 **~ Malfoy Manor ~**

Draco looked at his mother "so you are saying that someone signed the contract pretending to be Hermione."

Narcissa nodded "exactly however Draco darling this changes nothing, whether she signed it the contract or not, your marriage will still go ahead anyway the contract did not even need her signature."

Draco smirked, "so Hermione will still be my wife."

Narcissa sighed "I believe that is what I said Draco, any other news dearest aunt?"

Walburga looked at her favourite niece "Nothing new so far, she had just been told about the Prophet headline but I suppose they'll come up with something to break the contract maybe a new one should be drawn up between the dark lord and Draco one that does not require her signature."

Draco nodded at his great aunt "what a wonderful idea."

Narcissa put her hand up "after the holidays Draco, this very well could be her last Christmas with those blood traitors at least let her enjoy it."

Draco smiled at his mother "of course but it could never hurt to be thinking up ideas of what the new contract should say maybe along the lines of once married she shall have to leave her precious scarlet tower, after all, it will be my duty as her husband to protect her and I cannot fulfil my duty if she is in another part of the castle."

Narcissa looked at her son "just be careful you do not frighten her away Draco, I would hate for you not even being able to be civil towards each other, just remember every new relationship must take baby steps."

Draco looked up at his mother "did you and father take baby steps?"

Narcissa nodded "we did and your father hated it but he understood why and now look at us. You also have to remember darling that her whole world has been turned upside down and shaken besides if my memory serves me right you haven't always been a gentleman towards her."

Draco ran his fingers through his platinum blonde locks "baby steps and gentleman, I can do that mother Merlin's sake I have waited this long for her I do believe I can wait a little while longer."

* * *

Who forged Hermione's signature?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	15. Chapter 15

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: SereniteRose, alaskanwoman25, Danikae, Lugia'sChallenger13 & EliLeFey for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: ataki, MaeSilverpaws1, bigred20 & Iris Quincy Rosewood for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: chrissy011701, crunchie5555, CemeteryGirl19, VeelaBooks, bearclements627, Iris Quincy Rosewood, bigred20, MaeSilverpaws1 & Doll482223 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **:) I would like to wish all my readers a happy and great 2017 :)**

 **Chapter 15**

Hermione woke up very confused and on the cold floor, she rubbed her forehead and tried to remember what happened but the last thing Hermione can remember is leaving the Slytherin dungeons and wanting to read the new contract drawn up by Riddle & Draco.

She looked around and noticed that she was in some kind of room but she wasn't in the castle anymore or at Grimmauld place. She started to wonder about where else she could be and also what could have happened to her.

She stands up and looks for a way out that is when she spots the door and dashes out of the room only to find herself somewhere where she does not recognise. She carries on looking for a way out but instead she heard a familiar voice and followed it until she came across the person.

Hermione and the person were very shocked to see the other, the person opened their mouth to talk but were cut off by footsteps coming up behind them; they grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into another but a safer room.

The person leant against the door and stared at her "ho how are you here?"

Hermione stared back at them "i i have no idea, I can't remember anything Malfoy."

Hermione sat down on the edge of his bed "I can't remember anything."

Draco ran his hand over his face and bent down in front of her "okay so tell me what you do remember."

Hermione sighed and looked up at him "the last thing I can remember is leaving the Slytherin dungeons."

Draco just stared at her "I don't want to scare you Hermione but that was a week ago."

Hermione started to cry Draco had no idea why he did it but he reached out and held her, he couldn't imagine what it must feel like to wake up in a strange place and not remember how you got there. Draco faintly smiled at the situation when he felt Hermione tightly hold on to him.

They heard hushed voices outside his door, they both looked at the door as two deer's caught in headlights of a car, they managed to move and Draco pushed Hermione into his bathroom, he didn't need to tell her how important it was for her to be quiet.

Just as he shut the door, his bedroom door opened with his mother knocking on it.

Draco looked at her "is something wrong mother?"

Narcissa shut her son's bedroom door and warded it "sit down Draco."

Draco sat down at his desk and watched as his mother sat down on his bed "this sounds serious mother, is everything alright with father?"

Narcissa nodded "we are fine Draco however it appears that some of the dark lord's followers have taken matters into their own hands. I have only just been aware of this myself but it would seem that as you know Barty Crouch Jnr has an obsession with polyjuice potion."

Draco finally put the pieces together himself "so Crouch is running around pretending to be someone else, who is the poor soul this time?"

Narcissa tried to find her words carefully "Hermione Granger, he is pretending to be her. She was unfortunately stashed away somewhere in the manor however she escaped hopefully she is somewhere safe but my sister has just informed me of their little plan. It was Barty Crouch who forged Hermione's signature on the agreement however no one can locate the real one. I just hope the poor girl is alright."

Draco stood up "Mother let me assure you that Hermione is fine for now."

He opened up his bathroom door and led Hermione out "luckily for us I found her before anyone else did."

Narcissa stood up "Hermione, oh thank Merlin are you alright my dear?"

Hermione nodded "I'm fine just a little shaken and confused."

Narcissa smoothed out her dress "so am I, they were all told to leave this whole thing well alone but of course my insane sister doesn't listen. I am sorry to have to say this but you will have to stay here just a little while longer, tonight I will help you get your way back to Hogwarts then you can go to wherever after that alright."

Hermione was shocked that Narcissa Malfoy was being very kind to her instead of dragging her down before Voldemort. Narcissa could see the wheels in Hermione's head turning.

Narcissa smiled "unlike popular belief Hermione I am a mother first, I also believe that this was all done to speed up the marriage process, I, however, believe that the pair of you should learn how to get along before marriage vows are said."

Narcissa left the bedroom only saying she would be back later, Draco felt his mother ward the door so no one could open it so they were both safe for now; the pair looked at each other. Hermione wasn't stupid as she knew it would be safer for her to stay put and wait out the day in the locked room with Draco as she knew the deatheater's that were present in the manor would harm her without blinking.

Hermione sat by his window "I agree with your mother Draco, whether we like it or not more me than you, the agreement between our two houses is going to be fulfilled by us and I would rather not be bound magically to someone who I can't stand."

Draco sat opposite her "we will be in here for quite some time and I agree Hermione, we should at least learn how to be civil towards each other. I do not want a loveless marriage my entire life and I believe you do not want one either."

Hermione held out her hand "Hermione Elderidge, Ravenclaw heir."

Draco took her hand and kissed it "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin heir it is very nice to meet you."

 **~ Sirius & Fake Hermione ~**

Sirius had already received word from Nymphadora that she had been told from sources inside Malfoy Manor meaning Narcissa had told Andromeda who had told Nymphadora all about Barty Crouch Jnr.

Sirius transformed back into himself "Hermione it will be alright, we will figure out who forged your name."

Barty/Hermione looked at him "of course we will."

Sirius twirled his wand around his fingers "we already have an idea of who signed it, so don't you worry."

Barty/Hermione stopped walking and sighed; Sirius pointed his wand and muttered a Black family spell. Barty turned into himself and faced Sirius, he just smirked at the Black heir and went to grab his wand but found it to be missing. Each pureblood family had their own secret spells that were only known to the family members and were only to be used in emergency situations.

Barty soon realised they were surrounded by Aurors; he just laughed "you do all realise that I will be a free man in a couple of seconds."

Mad-eye shook his head "Who said anything about you going to Azkaban."

Mad-eye muttered a spell under his breath and Barty started to gasp for air, he grabbed at his throat as if he was being strangled by something but nothing was present around his neck, the other Aurors that were present got rid of Barty's body.

Sirius looked at Mad-eye "I just hope Hermione is safe wherever she may be."

Mad-eye nodded "she's a smart witch Miss. Granger, I'm sure she will make her way home to us when it is safe for her to do so Sirius."

The pair made their way back to Grimmauld place, the other members were informed of what had happened, for now, Grimmauld place was still a safe place to be in but all Harry could worry about was where Hermione was.

Harry rubbed his scar "do you think Riddle had anything to do with this?"

Andromeda shook her head "from what my dear aunt told me that they were all told to leave Hermione alone but my sister was never one for following orders, I suppose they tried to speed up the marriage process thinking it would help speed up Riddle winning the war."

* * *

Will Hermione and Draco learn to get along?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	16. Chapter 16

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: Guest, Vaneesa85, SereniteRose & Lugia'sChallenger13 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: lovemusic. drawing, Zuhl, Shar Crimson Jade, vamp1001, lt199798, Sir KORE25 & laura08lol for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: sleepylittleme, Fanficaddict316, bakerusaf, lovemusic. drawing, vamp1001, lt199798, Sir KORE25, tianaweston115, SaintLizzie, Tam-chan, lucky333123 , laura08lol & Chester99 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 16**

Narcissa calmly walked around her home trying to come up with a solution to save Hermione and get her home to her 'family'. She knew that her husband and adopted brother could help them with their problem because if anyone did find out that Hermione was present in the manor, instead of getting ready for Hermione's escape and safe return home, Narcissa Malfoy would be getting Hermione ready for her own wedding.

She shook her head of the thoughts and went to look in the library for the two wizards and was very relived to find them both in the library and alone, she quickly warded and locked the door similarly to what she had done to Draco's bedroom door.

Lucius noticed his wife's wand movements and stood up "Narcissa what is wrong?"

Narcissa looked at them with her wand in her hand "Bellatrix kidnapped Hermione Granger."

Severus stood up as well "that can't be Narcissa your sister must be mistaken."

Narcissa shook her head "Barty Crouch used polyjuice potion to pretend to be her with her friends, the real Hermione Granger was stashed away in an abandoned room here however she somehow escaped."

Lucius sighed "we must find her before she gets hurt."

Narcissa held up her hand "Thankfully she ran into Draco so for now, they are both perfectly safe locked up in his room, but we cannot let anyone find out otherwise instead of her safe return to her home she'll be marrying Draco."

Severus looked at the pair of them "I shall take Miss. Granger to the castle; I take it the girl is alright."

Narcissa nodded "yes no harm was caused to her by my sister, she is just very confused and scared and I do not blame her."

Lucius smirked, "her house is bravery and she is scared."

Narcissa twirled her wand around in her fingers "She is a seventeen year old girl Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, who only just found out about her true heritage and that her future husband has already been picked out for her that happens to be her school bully and also she has woken up in an unfamiliar place full of people who either dislike her or want to use her. Sometimes you need to grow up and realise that we are no longer in school."

Narcissa waved her wand and the library door swung open, she turned and left the library quickly followed by a smirking Severus Snape and a confused husband, the three snakes quickly made their way up to Draco's bedroom, the bedroom door was still intact which was a good sign at least.

Before they could go inside to make sure the teenagers hadn't killed or harmed each other Lucius and Severus both felt their left arms start to burn. Narcissa sighed, she placed a kiss on Draco's door and followed her husband and adopted brother hoping that no one would mention Hermione's name.

They stood in a circle with the other deatheater's and watched as Voldemort twirled his wand around, Narcissa noticed that her sister could not look at their 'master' in the eye and knew that Voldemort knew about what Bellatrix and Barty Crouch had done.

Voldemort looked at his followers "I have been informed that a vital key to my success is MISSING!"

Narcissa felt her heart stop, oh yeah he knew that Hermione had not only been kidnapped but then had also escaped her kidnappers. Draco's bedroom was over the ballroom so the pair had heard the meeting start and everything that was being said; they decided to come up with a plan for just in case.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Bellatrix "You must pay the consequences Bellatrix, I told you all NOT TO DO ANYTHING but of course you my insane follower could not follow a simple rule and that means you are a liability."

Bellatrix fell to her knees "please master I only wanted to help by helping you my nephew and the heir to your house would be happy. Anyway, this is my sister's home."

Voldemort turned his attention to the Malfoy family "did you have anything to do with this?"

Lucius cleared his throat "No my lord we did not, you told us not to mess with the matter and we honoured your words."

Voldemort nodded "of course you did, the poor girl could have been killed and then the plan would not have worked, so once again Bellatrix the blame ends with you."

Bellatrix looked up at him "but master please, I can find her she is somewhere in the manor, I shall find her and bring her to you and my nephew."

Narcissa shut her eyes as her sisters lifeless body fell forward on the floor, she also reached out for Lucius hand for some sort of comfort until they were able to be alone and then she could grieve for her sister probably.

Voldemort bowed to Narcissa "I am sorry you had to be present for that Narcissa."

Narcissa nodded "she could not follow your words, who knows what else she could have done to ruin the new beginning that you are bringing."

Voldemort actually smiled at the witch "You definitely chose a great witch there Lucius do not hurt her or I shall hurt you."

Lucius nodded "of course my lord, I would never cause any harm to my wife or son."

Voldemort nodded "a true gentlemen we do need more of those, we must locate the Granger girl before she has time to return home. Greyback find her and bring her to me UNHARMED do you understand me?"

Draco and Hermione had heard everything that had occurred; the pair looked at each other and knew what they have to do if they both want to stay alive.

Hermione whispered to Draco "you have to do it."

Draco shook his head "I can't Hermione."

Hermione held on to his hands "you have to do it Draco because if you don't you will get your parents killed and get into trouble because Greyback will smell you on me and know that you had me."

Draco found his school tie and tied it around her wrists "I am so sorry Hermione, no one deserves this."

Hermione kissed his cheek "that's very sweet of you."

They both looked a deep breath and knew that they had to play this just well enough that no one found out what had actually happened. Draco looked at Hermione who nodded that it was okay. The pair casually left the safety of Draco's bedroom and headed towards the ballroom, Draco this time took all of his courage that he had somewhere hidden inside of him and gently kissed Hermione.

After they broke apart and Hermione tried to control her blush, Draco started to drag the 'struggling' and tied up Hermione towards the deatheater meeting "you'll only make it worse."

Hermione pretended to struggle "No let me go."

The pair could be heard outside of the ballroom, Voldemort realised that Draco did not bare his mark yet so he would not have been called to the meeting which meant that if Hermione had decided to try and escape Draco would have found her if he had been wandering around his home.

Voldemort waved his wand and the ballroom doors swung open, Hermione pretended to struggle harder. Draco dragged her through the opening that the followers made "look who I found trying to escape."

Voldemort sat on his throne "hello Hermione."

Hermione looked at them; she could feel Draco's shaking hands on hers "Hello Tom"

Voldemort smirked as he knew she was just trying to get a rise out of him however he was not going to fall for her mind games "I won't fall for those mind games of yours Hermione, however I must say you are looking unharmed which is a good sign no real wizard wants a wife who has been harmed by another."

Voldemort then turned his attention to Narcissa "you may have lost your sister Narcissa however it looks like today you will be gaining a daughter, can you have everything prepared for tomorrow?"

Narcissa wanted to hex him and help them run but knew that he would only kill her or hurt her loved ones and make her watch "yes I can have everything ready."

Voldemort stood up and smiled again which did not suit him "Good tomorrow these two powerful beings shall be wed and my plan can be put into motion."

Voldemort and the followers quickly left the manor, Draco untied the tie from Hermione's wrists and just held her as she fell on to her knees in shock of what just happened and said. Severus sent out his patronus to the order telling them that they were too late; Hermione Granger would be married in the morning.

* * *

Is it too late for Hermione?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	17. Chapter 17

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: Guest, Vaneesa85, SmallChibiHarry, EliLeFey, Guest, SereniteRose, rowenasheir & Lugia'sChallenger13 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Crazy Horse Nae, Nacf, tgerull, stevedavion & sweet-tang-honney for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Crazy Horse Nae, sweet-tang-honney, logiebrown, knittingchick, carrico, CamJ, pinkcrazyness, Changsterfan, Tarnya & drwhoismyhomeboy for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 17**

Draco sat on the floor and comforted Hermione, Narcissa held on to her husband as her heart broke for the young witch. Severus couldn't help but feel sorry for his student however due to knowing the witch for years he knew the look in her idea when she was thinking.

Severus waited for Minerva's patronus to come back yelling at him for letting this all happen. He knew that the Gryffindor head of house would kill him for leading her Gryffindor/Ravenclaw member to no doubt her death.

Draco held Hermione "it will be alright Hermione."

Hermione nodded "I have an idea."

Severus looked at them "I suggest that you do not upset or anger the dark lord anymore and just accept your fate that this time tomorrow you will both be wed."

Hermione stood up and was toe to toe with the potions professor "my idea could save everyone Professor, shouldn't we at least try and save them, save her son."

Severus pointed his wand at her "do not mention her name."

Narcissa put her hand on her friend's wand arm "let us hear her out, hear her idea, no one else needs to die Severus."

Hermione looked at them "whether we like it or not nothing is going to change the plans tomorrow however we can use that to our advantage."

Draco looked at her "how?"

Hermione sighed "Riddle marked Harry as his equal meaning that Harry has to be his equal in every way possible including being an heir to one of the houses we can use this and remove Riddle from the Slytherin house giving Harry the advantage he needs to win if Riddle survives having his magic removed."

Lucius stared at the young witch "you want to take down the dark lord by removing his magic."

Hermione nodded then she turned to Draco "you don't have to help Draco, Harry and I can do it."

Draco shook his head "I'm in Hermione; no one else has to die."

Hermione smiled "thank you plus with our magic bound due to us being married it will give us a much better advantage."

Narcissa smiled "then let us get ready for step 1 of this plan, say goodnight Hermione."

Hermione went to argue but the wizards all shook their heads so for once Hermione took their advice and followed the witch out of the ballroom and up the stairs to a more comfortable room.

The wizards looked at each other none of them really knew what to say or how to protect Hermione because they all knew she would need it whether she liked it or not.

Lucius turned to his son "you do not have to go through with this Draco, you can run."

Draco looked at his father and godfather "Malfoy's never run father, tomorrow Hermione and I shall do what is 'asked' of us then I shall help Hermione in any way I can to stop this war from happening with or without your and mothers blessing."

Lucius smiled at his son "we shall all support whatever you and Hermione do Draco, she is a smart witch and it is about time we listened to her."

 **~ Hermione ~**

Hermione sat on the bed "Narcissa I am deeply sorry about your sister."

Narcissa waved her hand "don't Hermione, the Bellatrix I knew and loved was no longer in that person."

Hermione nodded and understood "I'm also sorry for everything that is going to happen."

Narcissa sat beside her "so am I Hermione but I know that Lucius and I raised Draco to be a gentleman and to respect his wife; I also know that my son has had feelings for you since maybe your third year but definitely your fourth year."

Hermione looked down at her hands "I never thought I'd be getting married, when I became friends with Harry I always thought that I'd never make it besides I never really dreamed of what my wedding day would be like; been too busy saving people and keeping my place at Hogwarts."

Narcissa felt her heart breaking for the young witch beside her "once this is all over Hermione you and Draco can always get remarried in front of all your friends and family."

Hermione nodded "I like that idea besides Molly will not be happy finding out about this as she was not able to be here."

Narcissa stood up and waved her wand around "close your eyes and imagine your wedding dress, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes "I like lace and flowing, simple but elegant."

Narcissa waved her wand around and helped the now blindfolded Hermione to stand "3, 2, 1"

She removed the blindfold and stood back as Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror, Hermione just stared at her reflection. She was now wearing a lace A-line flowing muggle wedding dress, the bodice had a little detail on which was simple and very her taste, the sweetheart neckline was very delicate and fitted Hermione perfectly.

Narcissa smiled "turn around"

Hermione gently turned around in her dress "wow it is wow"

Narcissa handed her a small bouquet of white, blue and silver roses "to show Riddle that you are willing to join the houses together."

Narcissa put her hands gently on Hermione's shoulders "breathe Hermione, you are an intelligent and wonderful person, I do not think Lucius or I could have picked a better fit for Draco. We will both be honoured to call you our daughter in law and welcome you into our family."

Narcissa left Hermione to get some sleep, she knew that the young witch would not sleep just like she had not slept the night before her wedding as she had been excited but knew Hermione was feeling sadness and abandonment as the ones she loved could not be present to celebrate her special day; a special day she never thought could happen.

Hermione removed the dress and hung it up on the wardrobe door, she grabbed a blue silk nightdress and matching dressing gown that Narcissa had left for her, she tied the slash around her waist and walked over to the window and sat on the window sill, she leant her head against the cold glass and just stared out over the Malfoy gardens.

 **~ Grimmauld Place ~**

No one could believe what they had heard, Arthur was comforting his crying wife while keeping his eyes on the children as they had all heard the heartbreaking news that Hermione had been found and was going to marry Draco Malfoy in the morning.

Ron looked at his family, friends & order members "You really have all lost it, she played us and has clearly swapped sides bloody hell, am I the only one who can see it?"

Ginny and the twins had to stop Harry from beating Ron up; Harry just looked at his friend.

Harry was angry "Shut it Ron! You know that Hermione would never change sides he killed her parents just like he killed mine, we should be thankful that it is Draco she has to marry and not Riddle like it was meant to be from the start."

Ron shook his head "She planned all of this how do we actually know her parents are dead and aren't his most devoted followers just like the Malfoy's."

Ginny this time lost it and slapped Ron "HOW DARE YOU RONALD!"

Arthur decided to step in before anyone got seriously hurt or lost their wand "ENOUGH! Ronald go back to the Burrow, you can return tomorrow once everyone has calmed down."

Ron shrugged his shoulders "Fine as I am the only one who can see what is really going on around here."

Ron floo'd back home and the order members just looked at each other, Minerva decided to step in "we are all aware of the agreement that was drawn up by Salazar and Rowena thousands of years ago, we are also aware of the fact that Hermione is an intelligent witch and has shown us time and time again where her loyalty truly lies, with us."

Severus also decided to now make his presence known to everyone "however as the older members of the room do recall one person did, however, turn their back on us is nothing, in fact, the complete opposite of Miss. Granger. She has a plan to rid the world of the dark lord and ending the war before it has even started now I suggest that if anyone here does think the same as young Mr Weasley you speak up now."

* * *

Does anyone else think like Ron?

Will Hermione marry Draco?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	18. Chapter 18

**The Eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: Vaneesa85, EliLeFey, rowenasheir, SereniteRose & Lugia'sChallenger13 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: cedezbenz, Sunrisehime, AlyssaMarie4Eva & MidnightRaven2015 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: cedezbenz, AlyssaMarie4Eva, Sunrisehime, Crickett Melody, MidnightRaven2015, Katoris, jlove34, Terrence Rogue, HuffPride, Ladyangelfire99 & potter-centric for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 18**

Hermione stared out of the window and watched as the night sky turned into morning, she knew that once the sun started to rise, she would have to fight harder for her freedom but she knew that her plan for after the wedding would work so that her freedom would once again be hers.

She felt a presence behind her and knew they wouldn't hurt her, she held herself more "I know you're there, you can come in."

The person took a step towards her after shutting the door "I didn't know if you were awake of not."

Hermione stood up and spun around at the sound of the person's voice "how?"

The person smiled "are you just gonna stand there Mione?"

Hermione ran over to them and squeezed them tightly "ho how are you even here Ginny?"

Ginny returned the tight hug "I was semi-dragged out of my bed by Professor Snape; apparently, Mrs Malfoy thought you could use a friendly face tonight."

Hermione sighed "I'm not sure I can do this Ginny."

Ginny sat Hermione down on the bed "Hermione listen to me, you are an intelligent, caring, beautiful and powerful witch who needs an equally intelligent and powerful wizard by her side and I have to break it to you Hermione but my brother does not fall into any of those categories, however, Mal 'holds up her hand' sorry Draco does and all Malfoy men are raised to take care of their wives and to remain faithful to them. Plus we all know how independent you are but come on Hermione; you have been looking after my brother and Harry since you were all 11. Once we've won this war it will be your turn to be looked after by someone who is able to make you sit down and relax; once again Hermione that wizard is not my idiot brother but Draco happens to be the wizard."

Hermione couldn't believe what she heard, it seemed like everyone was for her to marry Draco but no one had really sat her down and asked her on how she really felt and why she felt that way they just told her what to do and like always expected good girl Hermione to do it in the name of the 'greater good' (both sides).

Hermione needed to explode; she got off the bed and grabbed her wand "ENOUGH!"

She stormed out of the bedroom and headed towards the ballroom as those doors led out into the vast Malfoy manor back garden. She gripped her wand tightly and was ready to use magic against anyone allowed or not, she was not in the mood to be messed with.

Hermione stood in the middle of the lawn and just exhaled, the figures in black watched but stood back afraid of the magic the witch could yield.

Narcissa took it upon herself and walked towards the distressed witch "Hermione?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat as she turned to look at the unarmed matriarch.

Narcissa softly smiled "you've been holding it all in for too long Hermione, it is about time you let everything out."

Hermione shook her head "I wish I could, however, I cannot."

Narcissa nodded in response "I understand you've had to be the brave one for so long, you've had to look after others side you were 11. You've kept Mr Potter and Mr Weasley alive for years with your knowledge my dear. However, that is not the case anymore soon this will all be over one way or another and you will be freed from your duties; we all know that we are asking a lot of you Hermione and thank you for accepting under protest I am sure. I am aware that my family and others have not treated you or the others as equals and on behalf of my family I sincerely apologise for that Hermione."

Hermione looked up and the tears just fell "I am just tired of being the one everyone assumes will fix everything, Hermione will do it, Hermione will know the answer, and Hermione will have a plan. I know the prophecy states that Harry with fight Riddle but I just feel."

Narcissa gently hugged the emotional witch "you just feel dumped on, until it comes to the fight between the dark lord and Mr Potter everyone assumes you will do everything in the meantime."

Hermione just sighed "Sometimes I would just like to be asked, is that too much to ask for"

Draco understood perfectly what he needed to do as he walked towards the witches, Narcissa pulled away from Hermione and stood beside her husband, honorary brother and Ginny as they all watched but they could not hear as Draco got down on one knee holding both of Hermione's hands and proposed to her like a gentleman should do.

~ The next morning ~

Hermione woke up to Ginny gently poking her in the side and whispering her name; she looked over at the redhead "morning Gin"

Ginny smiled "morning, now we only have a few hours to get ready in and I know that Riddle is not going to be happy if the ceremony is delayed in any sort of way."

She then noticed her friend was starting to shut down, so she sat up "baby steps Mione, first a bubble bath then breakfast got it."

Hermione nodded and slid out of the bed, she fumbled around for her bag that had been brought from Hogwarts with her on the day she was taken by Bellatrix and co "Dobby!"

The lovable house elf appeared "Mistress needs Dobby's help."

Hermione handed him a box "give this to Severus Snape and tell him to only open it at number 12."

Dobby bowed out of respect and vanished just as quickly as he had appeared.

Ginny looked at her friend confused "Wanna share with the class?"

Hermione smiled "I may have found a semi-cure for people who were affected by the late Bellatrix."

Ginny smiled and patted her on the shoulder "Neville & his parents."

Hermione slowly nodded "A tiny amount of dark magic and ancient magic but 100% worth it."

Ginny nudged her "what are you exactly?"

Hermione shrugged "I'm not sure anymore; Ravendor or Gryffinclaw?"

Ginny smirked "today is the day you show the haters that you, my friend have razor sharp claws and the smarts to match."

Once the bath water had been drained and breakfast cleared away by the elves. Ginny explained that step 2 was just hair & make-up, she also tried to get Hermione to think of the day as just another typical yuletide ball that they were getting themselves ready for which seemed to calm Hermione down a little, she really was grateful for Ginny being there but also that Narcissa had come up with the idea and sent Professor Snape to fetch Ginny for her.

* * *

Will the ceremony go off without a hitch?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	19. Chapter 19

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: rowenasheir, EliLeFey, Lugia'sChallenger13, Huffpride, Vanessa85 & SereniteRose for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: stefansalvctore, Raminta948, isba, klaus89, MsReader2016, mimininia, isabellavolturiclan, allison. beckerman, rogue23gw, Clainha, mira1111, elljayde, aubreyod, Silver wolf KV, lostit02 & Shinigamidemidragonslayer99 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: stefansalvctore, Turtle6151, kasey says zoom a lot, LittleFoot3, Raminta948, allison. beckerman, MsReader2016, mira1111, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, isabellavolturiclan, elljayde, LittleFoot3, Clainha, aubreyod, fijern, Silver wolf KV, klaus89, forestpearl, MsReader2017 & Shinigamidemidragonslayer99 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 19**

Ginny sat Hermione down in front of the mirror, she knew that Mione would want everything down the muggle way as the Grangers who had taken Hermione into their home and raised her as their own could not be there with her. She knew that today would be extremely hard on Hermione, the only good thing about the whole situation that Hermione was going to marry Draco and not Voldemort.

Ginny started to twist strands of Hermione's hair "up, down or both?"

Hermione sighed, she never thought of her wedding day before now so she had no idea how her hair should be "both, Narcissa left a Black family heirloom; she said that Andromeda and Sirius would be happy to know I have it."

Ginny smiled "aww that is lovely Mione, they'll be with you in spirit and besides once you and Draco are bound by your magic you will be a member of the Black family; I know they will highly approve of you wearing their heirloom."

Ginny started to pin up half of Hermione's hair then clipped in the heirloom, the hair clip consisted of diamonds and pearls that were delicately scattered in a floral pattern "very delicate Mione, I bet it will match your dress."

Hermione looked at her reflection "wow that looks amazing Gin."

The red head nodded and started gently applying makeup to the brunette "breathe Hermione, we all still love you and know you did not choose any of this."

Hermione slipped on her shoes and exhaled before looking once again at her reflection, she took everything in. Narcissa just stood in the background and let Hermione take everything in.

Narcissa handed a letter to Hermione "I know that this is not want you wanted Hermione."

Hermione read the letter from Minster Thicknesse stating that her name Hermione Jean Granger had never been registered in the Wizarding world meaning that today they would use her pureblood name; Hermione Aurora Eldridge until her last name became Malfoy.

Ginny hugged her "it will all be okay Hermione; I know you and I believe in you just like we believe in Harry. I better go before I get caught."

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around the red haired girl she consisted a sister "take care of him Gin please."

Ginny nodded and promised she would as she used the portkey to take her to Hogwarts where she would then floo to Grimmauld place to be with everyone as they prayed to Merlin that Hermione had one hell of a plan which they knew she would.

Narcissa softly smiled "it's time to go Hermione; we must not keep the dark lord waiting."

Hermione nodded "baby steps"

Narcissa gently hugged her "just breathe, you can do this."

The witches made their way down towards the ballroom where the ceremony and reception would both take place. Severus was standing outside of the ballroom.

Narcissa kissed her forehead "just remember to breathe Hermione."

Narcissa slipped into the ballroom leaving Hermione with Severus

Severus looked at his student "it is not too late to run."

Hermione softly smiled "no running professor at least I am not being made to marry Riddle."

Hermione knew that this was for the greater good, she was going to change history by marrying Draco Malfoy not because he came from a pristine pureblood line but she was gonna stop one of the most darkest Wizards ever which would stop the impending war meaning that a lot of people would get to live most importantly Harry could finally breathe and live his own life without having to fear his own shadow in case it was Voldemort.

Severus looked at the calm student before him "it's time Miss. Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath in and nodded "it's now or never."

Severus escorted Hermione down the aisle and presented her to not only Draco and Lucius but also to Voldemort as he was 'head' of the Slytherin family. Severus took his place beside Narcissa and watched as Hermione Granger who was still a teenager herself took on a very mature role.

Minster Thicknesse was of course in Voldemort's pocket and a member in his ranks so it was only right in Voldemort's eyes that he should be the one to perform the ceremony if Voldemort himself could not.

Pius smiled at everyone including Hermione as he knew her current status amongst them "Welcome family and friends, we are gathered here today to bond and unite these two young important people together as they walk through life supporting and loving each other."

Hermione glanced at Draco who glanced right back, the pair of them tried not to burst out laughing.

Pius carried on "before we start does anyone present here have any reason why these two people should not be united as one."

 **Silence**

Pius nodded "excellent, let's start shall we, Draco place your hands facing upwards and Hermione place your hands on top of Draco's."

The pair followed the instructions and straight away felt their magic begin to tingle as if it wanted to jump out of them and entwine with the others magic.

Pius saw their expression "the tingle is absolutely normal, now Draco repeat after me, I Draco Lucius Malfoy promise on my magic as a wizard to protect, love and care for you Hermione."

Draco kept his eyes locked on Hermione's "I Draco Lucius Malfoy promise on my magic as a wizard to protect, love and care for you Hermione."

They both softly smiled at each other as they both knew there was no way out of this. Hermione felt a prang of guilt as she knew if her birth parents had been around they would be very disappointed with her and probably disown her.

Pius smiled "Perfect, now Hermione repeat after me, I Hermione Aurora Eldridge promise on my magic as a witch to protect, love and care for you Draco."

Hermione looked into the grey eyes in front of her "I Hermione Aurora Eldridge promise on my magic as a witch to protect, love and care for you Draco."

The pair kept their eyes locked on each other, Hermione felt Draco gently squeeze her hands as a sign of comfort and that the ceremony was almost over as he could tell the witch just wanted to burst into tears.

A blue whisper of light appeared out of Hermione's hands and wrapped around the pair's hands, a whisper of green light appeared from under neither their hands meaning it had come out of Draco's hands and wrapped around their hands before entwining with the blue light just above their hands before once again wrapping itself around their hands and disappearing.

Pius smiled "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Draco softly pulled Hermione towards him using her wrists and lightly kissed her hoping it would be enough of the dark lord.

The ballroom was filled with clapping, Narcissa looked at the newly married couple and knew that the pair of them was going to do great things for their world and make amazing changes.

Pius clapped as well "family and friends I stand here before you to present to you all and the rest of the wizarding world, Lord and Lady Malfoy."

The pair walked back up the aisle and Draco knew exactly where to take Hermione so she could process what had just happened and what that meant for her future.

Draco leant against the door as he watched Hermione sit on the bed "talk to me Hermione please."

Hermione stared at her left hand that now had a silver ring appear on it with feathers either side of a small snake engraved on it as a sign of their house union.

Draco noticed he had the exact same ring on his left hand, he looked back at the silent witch who was still trying to process everything or so he thought.

Hermione exhaled as if she had been holding her breath throughout the entire thing "you don't have to do this with me Draco."

Draco faintly smiled that she was actually talking "yes I do Hermione; he is tainting the Slytherin name."

Hermione stood up and smoothed out her dress "we can figure out the tiny details back at Hogwarts right now we have to go and make sure he is happy with everything before it comes crashing down around him."

Draco smirked, "that is very cunning of you wife."

Hermione nodded "why thank you husband."

Draco laughed "you definitely were put into the wrong house."

Hermione looked at him "well duh."

They took a few more minutes to collect themselves and process that this was their life now and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. The pair walked back towards the ballroom hand in hand, Draco smiled at the feel of her hand in his hoping he would never lose the feeling.

* * *

Will Hermione's plan work?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	20. Chapter 20

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: HuffPride, Lugia'sChallenger13, SereniteRose, Vaneesa85, EliLeFey & i lovedifferentmixesup for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: LadyAliera, Purrinces, IndigoBirds, Nymphadora Jackson, janera27, Rac6954, JF232017 & levicari for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: LadyAliera, IndigoBirds, Smashl3y, Relent1ess, Rac6954, JF232017 & pianoprincess11for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 20**

They took a few more minutes to collect themselves and process that this was their life now and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. The pair walked back towards the ballroom hand in hand, Draco smiled at the feel of her hand in his hoping he would never lose the feeling.

Once again they were introduced to everyone by Voldemort this time as Lord & Lady Malfoy. They faked smiles at everyone and slowly made their way around the room thanking everyone for coming and 'celebrating' their love with them. Narcissa watched every step they took and when they went near someone she knew would kill them without blinking she would squeeze on to Lucius's arm more and he would just put his hand on hers as reassurance.

Draco whispered in Hermione's ear "you are doing so well."

Hermione nodded and whispered back "so are you."

Hermione noticed a faint flicker of purple coming from the hallway; she quickly kissed Draco's cheek playing the role of doting wife and slowly walked towards the hallway as she would recognise the slither of purple colour anywhere.

She walked into the library as the door had been left open a crack; Hermione shut the doors and looked at the person who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Hermione shook her head "what are you doing here?"

The person shrugged and pulled her into a bone crushing hug "family supports each other and this is a family event."

Hermione happily returned the bone crushing hug "thank you, does your mother know that you are here?"

The colourful person looked at her "I am a grown witch Hermione."

Hermione laughed quietly "so she doesn't know that you are here Tonks."

Nymphadora shook her head "Nope and don't tell her or the others."

Hermione nodded and smiled "you were here through the whole thing?"

Nymphadora nodded "We all wanted to be here for you Hermione but I knew I would be the better one to watch over you as I can become anyone."

Hermione smiled "thank you Tonks, tell them that I am okay please."

Nymphadora faintly smiled at Hermione "you are one brave lady Hermione and I am very honoured to have the heir of Ravenclaw as my cousin in law."

Nymphadora cheekily bowed to Hermione and apparated out of Malfoy Manor, as she was a descendant of the house of Black and the Black family blood had been put into the wards due to both Narcissa and Draco. Nymphadora was also able to apparate in and out of the manor.

Hermione slipped back into the ballroom and took a glass of elf wine from a house elf and had to quickly do a double take at the house elf as they winked at her and apparated out of the room when she had realised it had been Dobby who had just 'served' her.

Hermione took in the entire room and noticed that if a random person had walked into the ballroom they would not know that these wizards and witches were some of the deadliest and most wanted people.

Hermione carried on people watching until she felt someone brush up against her, she turned to see Narcissa standing beside her.

Narcissa squeezed her hand "how are you feeling?"

Hermione exhaled "I feel okay just watching everyone you wouldn't believe that some of these wizards and witches were wanted people."

Narcissa nodded her head "it is true, but you have to also remember that even though they choose to believe what they believe and some have broken crimes that they are still people."

Narcissa slipped something into Hermione's hand; she glanced down and noticed it was an envelope.

Hermione raised her eyebrow "what is this for?"

Narcissa faced the young witch and smiled "Severus told us what you are doing for Alice and Frank, Lucius and I want to help with whatever you need help with; research, talking to people, funding. What my sister did was disgraceful even the dark lord wouldn't do that to someone."

Hermione gently hugged her new mother in law "thank you Narcissa, I really appreciate it and I know Neville will too. I think I am really close to having a temporary solution which will help find a more permanent one."

The grandfather clock struck 7; Draco walked over to them and held his hand out "it's time to go."

Hermione placed her hand in his "go where?"

Draco nodded to his mother and sneakily led Hermione out of the ballroom and out into the vast gardens of Malfoy Manor. Hermione would never admit it out loud but Draco was scaring her a little.

Draco could sense something was wrong so he stopped and looked at his wife "its okay Hermione, we're going somewhere safe."

Hermione nodded and watched as he pulled out a locket from his pocket and clasped their hands around it only to find them disappear from Malfoy Manor to appear in the great hall at Hogwarts.

Hermione looked around "why are we here?"

Voice "just in case you didn't have a plan."

Hermione spun around and saw Order members standing in the doorway; she just looked at them "when have I ever not had a plan Harry?"

Harry shrugged "just in case, you have been through a lot today Mione none of us would blame you. Anyway we found the other heirs to the houses, I am the heir to Gryffindor and Neville is the Hufflepuff heir so you ready."

Hermione nodded and looked at Draco "maybe you should go be with your parents this won't be pretty and Riddle will not be happy."

Draco held her hands "we're in this together and my parents are somewhere safe where Riddle can't get to them."

Hermione squeezed his hands "if you're sure."

The Order waited for Hermione to tell them her plan but Hermione glanced around the great hall and knew that each common room had the family tree of their founders written on the walls but there had to be a full family tree where the founders were on just one tapestry.

Hermione nodded to herself and started whispering to herself "find the tapestry then remove, find the tapestry then remove."

Harry looked at her "Mione?"

She looked up and noticed "somewhere in the castle there is a tapestry with the founders at the top and their descendants under them."

Neville stepped forward "there is one in the common rooms."

Hermione nodded "yeah but they are fake and only a fourth of the real tapestry, we need the real tapestry."

Neville sighed "big castle."

Harry looked at her "ROR?"

Hermione looked at him "could use a summoning spell or a tracking charm to find the real tapestry."

Nymphadora faintly smiled at her "we'll guard the castle to make sure none of Voldy's friends come looking for a fight."

Hermione, Harry, Neville, Draco, Ginny and the Weasley twins ran off towards the ROR. Ginny took one look at Hermione's dress and shook her head.

Hermione looked at her "what was that for?"

Ginny pointed to her dress "Narcissa and my mother are going to kill you if you ruin that dress."

Hermione shrugged "it's just a dress Ginny, I shall fix it."

They stood outside of the ROR trying to find a way in, Ginny waved her wand over Hermione and her dress to stop her from ruining the dress.

Ginny smirked "ta da, I am brilliant."

* * *

Will they find the tapestry?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	21. Chapter 21

**The eagle among the lions**

Thank you to: Vaneesa85, i lovedifferentmixesup, SereniteRose, Huffpride & Lugia'sChallenger13 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: StefanyDay20, Sadler26, Megan750 & Notgoingthere for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: ChaoticMethods2Madness, Megan750, godisandrea & Katlr2911 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 21**

Once they found the opening to the ROR they looked around the gigantic room and all agreed that they should split up but before they could ever go in different directions, they heard a strange noise that sounded strangely like hissing.

Ginny looked at the others "you guys can hear that too right not just me."

They all nodded and came face to face with hundreds of snakes, Hermione then knew that they were in the right place or that this was a distracting trick to stop them from looking in other areas of the castle.

Hermione glanced at Harry "Harry if you wouldn't mind talking to your people."

Harry turned to Hermione "very funny Mione."

Harry started talking in parsletongue to the snakes and they slithered back to wherever they came from. Harry looked at the others "this seems too easy."

Ron looked around "Maybe they don't want us finding the tapestry."

Ginny shrugged "what if it's not here?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then the others, Hermione sighed "you guys stay here and search, Harry and I will search the chamber."

Ginny just stared at them "the chamber? Are you both insane?"

Harry shrugged "it's the only other place that Riddle would hide something that he didn't want anyone else getting their hands on."

Harry and Hermione turned around but came face to face with Blaise Zabini & Gregory Goyle, Harry had his wand in his hand but Hermione placed her hand on his wrist "hold on Harry."

Blaise watched the pair of them, he was loyal to his friend and now house heir "we are here to help."

Hermione nodded "Thank you, I'm sure Draco will fill you in on what we are looking for."

The two Gryffindors leave the ROR and run to Myrtle's bathroom, Harry led the way as he didn't want Hermione getting hurt and they had no idea if Riddle had any more of his creatures guarding the chamber.

They just looked around the chamber both of them just stared at the spot where Riddle had been when either one of them had visited the chamber. It happened to be the exact same spot, Hermione waved her wand over the spot but there was nothing there connecting Riddle to that particular spot.

Harry looked at Hermione "there is nothing down here Mione."

Hermione looked at him "there has to be a way Harry, there is always a way."

Harry pulled her into a hug "breathe, we will go to the ROR and regroup."

Hermione nodded and took a few deep breaths; the pair of them began the run towards the ROR until Hermione slid to a stop outside of the Gryffindor portrait. Hermione smirked which caused Harry to worry.

Harry looked at her "what is it Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him "get the others Harry I know where he hid the tapestry."

Everyone was now gathered in the Gryffindor common room just looking at Hermione and of course the Slytherin house members were having a good look around mentally comparing common rooms.

Ginny looked at her best friend "so…why are we here Mione?"

Hermione sighed and tied her hair up "head boy and head girl have the passwords to all the dormitories in case of emergencies, Riddle was head boy what a better place to hide the tapestry than in the 'enemy' dorm."

Draco smirked and pointed to her "that's my wife."

They all began to ransack the entire dorm as they knew this would be the perfect hiding spot as it would be hidden in plain sight, which was when Fred & George looked at the Gryffindor tapestry hanging right in front of them. They began to carefully take the tapestry off the wall and gently laid it down on the common room floor.

The twins pointed their wands at the tapestry "specialis revelio"

Everyone just gasped when the typical Gryffindor tapestry transformed into the original tapestry with all four founders at the top of the tapestry. Hermione hugged both the twins "plain sight good play Riddle, great job guys."

They carried the tapestry into the great hall which was when all hell broke loose and they heard manic laughing that could only belong to one witch… Bellatrix.

Smoke and dust filtered through the air as everyone just stood and watched as Harry stood over what used to be the most feared wizard. All his followers had at least two wands pointed at them if not more mainly aurors or order members; no one could believe what had happened.

It was all over Harry and the light had won the war, Voldemort was dead as his magic had been drained/removed from him when the four heirs had removed him from the tapestry and seeing as the only magic keeping him a wizard was coming from the tapestry he was basically a muggle when Harry 'defeated' him but no one really cared wizard or not he was gone and couldn't harm anyone ever.

The deatheater's were taken to Azkaban that had now been rebuilt and enchanted even more than before if that could be possible, everyone was now checking over everyone to make sure that anyone who was wounded was seen by a mediwitch/mediwizard first but no one really seemed to be badly hurt which was an added bonus.

Harry was being hugged and high-fived by everyone, he looked at his little family who looked happy that they had won the battle but there was something that was still troubling them.

Harry looked at Sirius who was closest to him "what's wrong?"

Sirius hugged Harry "well done Harry you were so brave."

Harry nodded "what's wrong?"

Remus looked at his ex-student "Hermione is missing and a deatheater is unaccounted for."

Harry began to worry "which deatheater?"

Remus sadly looked at Harry "Dolohov."

Harry then slowly scanned the courtyard and realised that he couldn't see the white dress wearing brunette anywhere but he did spot the Malfoy family who too were looking for her as the news slowly spread that Antonin Dolohov was unaccounted for and everyone knew that he had been the deatheater who had attacked Hermione in the Prophecy room at the MoM.

* * *

Is Hermione alright?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	22. Chapter 22

**The eagle among the lions**

:) Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed my little story :)

 **Chapter 22**

Remus looked at his ex-student "Hermione is missing and a deatheater is unaccounted for."

Harry began to worry "which deatheater?"

Remus sadly looked at Harry "Dolohov."

Harry then slowly scanned the courtyard and realised that he couldn't see the white dress wearing brunette anywhere but he did spot the Malfoy family who too was looking for her as the news slowly spread that Antonin Dolohov was unaccounted for and everyone knew that he had been the deatheater who had attacked Hermione in the Prophecy room at the MoM.

Harry looked at his family "we need to find her."

Before they even had time to turn around and face the doorway to the castle, Dolohov stumbled out of what used to be the doorway to the castle in a dust cloud; he landed on his back and was a rambling mess.

Dolohov rambled "I'm sorry okay I'm sorry."

Voice in the dust cloud doorway "sorry it's too late for sorry."

The person walked down the steps and the voice had belonged to Hermione whose white dress was now covered in dust and had been ripped in a few places, Ginny sighed when she had seen that the spell that she had used to keep the dress in perfect condition had somehow stopped working.

Harry ran over to her "you okay Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and had her wand pointed at Dolohov "yeah I am fine Harry."

Harry looked at the scene in front of him Dolohov who was a marked follower of Voldemort was now a snivelling blubbering baby begging Hermione a witch who he had previously hurt for forgiveness.

Harry raised his eyebrow at her "what did you do to him?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders "nothing, he knows what is going to happen he just wants a clear conscious before he dies."

Mad-eye walked over to them "well done Hermione, where's his wand?"

Hermione faintly smiled at Mad-eye "we fought and it broke."

Mad-eye nodded "sure it 'broke' just glad you're okay."

Mad-eye took Dolohov back to Azkaban where the others were waiting for the Dementors to give them the kiss.

Harry hugged Hermione "I'm glad you are okay Hermione before you ask so is everyone else."

Hermione looked around and saw that everyone was still celebrating the victory and everyone was being checked over by their family members to make sure that no one was hurt.

Molly spotted them and hurried over to them "Harry, Hermione"

Molly engulfed them into a hug and checked them over to make sure that neither of them had been hurt. Molly just shook her head at the state of Hermione's wedding dress.

Hermione bit her lip "sorry, I'm sure it can be fixed."

Molly waved her wand over the dress which caused the rips to sow back together and the dust to disappear.

Hermione smiled "thank you if you will all excuse me I better go see the Malfoy's."

Hermione walked over towards her husband and In-laws, Draco spotted her first and jogged towards her.

Draco held her hands "are you hurt Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head "I'm fine Draco, what about you guys?"

Draco smiled "We're all okay, Riddle didn't find my parents so they were safe."

Hermione smiled "I'm so glad Draco; I didn't want him hurting you guys. What happens now?"

Draco kept holding her hands "we work this out Hermione, I am sorry that this probably isn't the marriage you pictured."

Hermione kissed his cheek "I'm sure we can work this out Draco, we are very intelligent people."

The pair of them stood and looked at what used to be Hogwarts, everyone was willing to help rebuild and restore the castle to its former glory before they really did celebrate their victory.

 **~ 5 months later ~**

The school had finally been rebuilt and the insides had been restored, dark magic had been banished from the castle and grounds. The RoR had been removed from the new and improved Castle. The teachers didn't want a room where the students could hide in or place dangerous items in.

The chamber of secrets had been forcefully removed from the castle which needed loads of magic to remove it but the teachers were very happy to have the chamber fully removed.

Everyone had been invited to the celebration evening that everything was going to be celebrated and everyone had to attend the evening.

Draco kept pacing around his bedroom, he was fully dressed and ready to head off to the celebration evening, however, Hermione had been called away and that was four hours ago.

Draco left their bedroom and headed down to the library where his parents here "She's still not back."

Narcissa looked at her son "Draco calm down, she is a busy witch and has many things going on right now."

They heard footsteps heading down towards the library, Narcissa raised her eyebrow at her son and smirked; Hermione walked into the library ready to attend the celebration. The Malfoy family left the manor and headed to the new castle, Narcissa and Lucius had helped to restore it but hadn't seen the full finished project.

Narcissa smiled "I do believe the castle has never looked better."

Lucius smiled "she is possibly glowing with magic."

They walked inside, the entire castle was filled with candles and school colours, Hermione couldn't believe how amazing the castle was and the warmth that was coming from even the walls. Everyone could feel that there was no dark magic to be found anywhere within the school or its grounds.

The new great hall was surrounded by love every person was talking and getting along with each other, Narcissa noticed two people in the great hall that she hadn't seen in the wizarding world for a long time.

Narcissa looked at Hermione who was smiling "is that?"

Hermione smiled at her "why don't you go say hello to Andromeda and Ted? Nymphadora is around here somewhere with her husband."

Narcissa's mouth fell open a little "Little Dora got married?"

Hermione pointed to Nymphadora "she married Remus."

Narcissa walked over to her sister who she hadn't spoken to or seen since she was a teenager. Hermione and the Malfoy wizards stood by and watched as the Black sisters were happily reunited with each other, Nymphadora saw them and got closer to the hug just in case her mother needed her help but realised that the picture in front of her was a happy picture.

Draco nudged Hermione "who are the people talking to Longbottom?"

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder "his parents Alice and Frank, I found a temporary cure for them but a temporary cure is better than no cure. Neville seems to be happy with the results."

As if on cue Neville turned around clearly trying to look for Hermione so that he could thank her once again. Their eyes caught from across the room and Hermione just smiled at him, Neville smiled back and mouthed 'thank you'.

Minerva saw the newlywed couple and new that they deserved the wedding reception that they probably never got at Malfoy Manor under the watchful eye of Voldemort.

Minerva stood on the podium "Good evening everyone and thank you for joining in with the celebrations in the new Hogwarts castle, however before we start the celebrations. I would like to ask Draco and Hermione to the middle of the floor, for those who are not aware Hermione and Draco were married by an ancient contract between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw house under the watchful eye of Riddle. On behalf of everyone present here, I would like to give them the first dance that they never got."

Hermione became shy and started to blush but when the slow music started to play in the great hall, Draco gently took her hand and started to lead her around the dance floor in a slow romantic dance while everyone watched and took notice on how much everyone had changed and the change had been for the better.

Draco whispered in her ear "you did this Hermione."

Hermione shook her head "No we all did this, we all decided to change and that now was the right time to change."

Once their first dance was over, everyone joined in with the celebration as each person present in the hall had something to celebrate.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


End file.
